Team SWAN
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: The World of Remnant was filled with lots of people, most wanting nothing more than to defend the land from the creatures of Grimm, that's where Beacon Academy comes in, training young students to fight the dark creatures. Join Team S.W.A.N. as they make their mark in the academy, and changing the rules of the game. Team RWBY and Team JNPR will be second years at this point in time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...I've finally come around to writing another RWBY story. My original one died when My computer decided to expire prematurely. This is also the second time I'm typing the Water Trailer, as the original one went with the computer. It was an Ass Blasting Good time, considering I lost a fuckload of Stories..but now I bring you the first of four trailers..enjoy it...and don't forget to review.**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Water Trailer

 _I was born in a drouth year. That summer  
my mother waited in the house, enclosed  
in the sun and the dry ceaseless wind,  
for the men to come back in the evenings,  
bringing water from a distant spring.  
veins of leaves ran dry, roots shrank.  
And all my life I have dreaded the return  
of that year, sure that it still is  
somewhere, like a dead enemys soul.  
Fear of dust in my mouth is always with me,  
and I am the faithful husband of the rain,  
I love the water of wells and springs  
and the taste of roofs in the water of cisterns.  
I am a dry man whose thirst is praise  
of clouds, and whose mind is something of a cup.  
My sweetness is to wake in the night  
after days of dry heat, hearing the rain. -Wendell Berry~_

Rain bathed the streets of Vale on this cold August Night. No one dared to go outside during this storm, save those brave enough to walk in the cold and a few others who had questionable places to be. It was way beyond Midnight, the usual clear sky covered by the swirling clouds that signaled the raging storm up above. It was raining for the most part while at other times, a large puddles covered the streets.

But this didn't deter a lone person from continuing his walk through the dark alley ways and through the shadows of the night. It was a figure, dressed in a long trench coat that reached just below his knees. It had lots of silver trims and zippers on it and was held closed by a large chest plate that doubled as armor. Underneath, the person wore a blue undershirt. He also wore matching black pants with black boots that reached just to his knees which were also armored and had small spikes at the top. A belt tied around his waist, holding the bottom half of his coat closed, leaving the rest to billow in the cold breeze. The coat had a high collar which shielded the person's face from the side, not that it mattered since the persons hood was up, his face barely visible in the darkness. He had a Sword Sheathed to his back, the handle of which was long and thin, wrapped around with a blue cloth. He was wearing steel vembraces on his arms, the tops of which had been modified to have thick armor plates on them, which extended down to his knuckles. On the back of the vembrace he had a mechanism to fire a zip line if he needed to reach high places, and with his line of work, it was something he needed. This mans name was Sora and he was no man, he was only Seventeen years old. His bright Sapphire eyes shone brightly in the light if the night lamps. He let out a breath which could be seen due to the cold. He was looking for a special crystal, one rumored to hold great power. He knew it would help him immensely if he were to get it. The only problem was, it was currently located in a museum, owned by Carter Von Thanh, the second richest man on the face of the planet. If he wanted to get the Golden Beryl, he'd have to be sneaky, but no amount of training on the streets would prepare him to pull off a heist this intricate and important. He had spent his life as a street rat, so he knew how to steal something, but this was his first major heist, especially because he knew there were others after the special gemstone. He stopped in front of the large museum. It was a beautiful building, almost looking like a Victorian Era palace, of course, it was owned by the Von Thanh family, who were filthy fucking rich. They'd like to splurge on everything then could, no matter the cost. He hated them with all his might, instead of wasting money on stupid buildings, they should use it to help the poor, but that wouldn't happen in a million years. The rain picked up again, and the wind started blowing a bit harder. He smirked...rain was the perfect cover.

"Argo, I'm in position." He muttered quietly into his wrist. He had a small microphone installed in his vembrace for when he did heists...though technically this was his first one. He heard a bit of static on the other line, before a soft voice was heard.

" _Copy that Sora. I was looking over the blueprints for the museum and I found several points of entree. The thing is, its heavily secured on the inside. Cameras, heat sensors, the whole shebang. On top of that, the Golden Beryl is kept in a glass case, sealed from the outside elements. The case itself has a heat sensor, so if someone tries to steal it, it will sound the alarm, on top of that, there are lasers protecting the case at all times, making it nigh impossible to get."_ she said. Sora chuckled and shook his head.

"Nigh Impossible you say? Seems like a fun time to me." he muttered.

" _If your so sure. There might be some guards too..I take it your prepared to handle those?"_ she asked.  
"I picked up some Gold No.9 and some Verdant No.7 before coming here. Plus I was able to swipe some Crimson Dust from a few passerby on my way here." he said.

" _You never change. Alright, head toward the northern entrance, there's a ventilation shaft facing outward, go through there and you will arrive in Sub Corridor B."_

"Got it, moving in now."

Sora waited for the cars to drive past before dashing across the street. He was able to sneak in through the closed gates and into the museums courtyard. He slowly made his way to the north side of the building, looking at all of the architecture of the surrounding area. Especially the statues that represented everyone in the Von Thanh lineage. He clicked his tongue.

"God, these people are so freaking full of themselves. That's why I don't regret doing this." he muttered quietly.

" _Well, you know how it is to be rich. They get everything they could ever ask for, so what's the point of sharing that wealth and make others happy?"_ Argo replied. They both remained silent after that, mostly because Sora needed to focus on the task at hand. He reached the ventilation shaft undetected and knelt down.

"Alright Argo, I'm in position. Entering the building now." he muttered, quietly. He turned his body into water and passed through the grate. Once on the other side, he allowed himself to solidify, and started crawling through the shaft.

" _Good, keep heading fore nine meters. You'll come to an intersection, turn east and head down that shaft, you'll be right at Corridor B."_ she said.

"Got it. Moving out." he muttered, quietly moving forward down the shaft. He steadied his breathing so he wouldn't make so much noise. It was bad enough that the zippers on his coat were dragging across the metal surface. Perhaps he should have brought his cloak...no it was to special for him to bring to a heist. He reached the corridor and looked around, the hallway was dark, but the emergency lights were on, giving him a bit of light to work with. The grate came out a few feet above the floor, nothing he couldn't handle. He grabbed some rope from his pocket, and tied a metal arrow head onto it, which he slammed through the metal part of the shaft. He tied the other end to the grate and slowly pushed it open, using the rope to quietly lower it to the ground.

" _I ceased control of the security cameras. Their running the loop of the first two hours, you have 45 minutes. Possibly less if they figure out its a tape."_

"Copy that Argo. I've come to an intersection, where's the Sacred Gem?" he asked, looking around. The museum was grand on the inside, marble floors, oak benches with the softest material, and in other areas, the floors were covered in Vacouan carpets sown out of the finest silk. It really smelled like a rich man's wonderland.

" _Next hallway, go fore fifteen meters, you'll come to another intersection. Cut across the dinosaur exhibit, it will lead you to the Ice Age exhibit. From there take another hallway and you'll come to a stairwell."_

"Roger dodger."

" _Really? I hate it when you say that."_ Argo replied, making the teen laugh.

"You hate it when I say a lot of things. Uh oh, I got bogeys, in front of the Dinosaur exhibit." he said, ducking behind a wall. True to his word, three men, wearing security guard clothes were walking around, each of them had a dust rifle, making it even harder to sneak past them. Sure, Sora could most likely sneak by them, but in the offset that he got caught, he could take damage from their lightning dust, and if they had a usable aura, it would be worse. He heard sounds of a keyboard on his earbud, meaning Argo was coming up with something. He saw one of the camera's turn their way, a green dot instead of a red one could be seen where it usually had the recording dot.

" _Alright, from here it seems like they have Lightning Dust ammunition. Its the typical rounds guards use to subdue an intruder. It seems like they got a few spare magazines, six in total, or two per person. They also have a stun baton, which could be useful should you acquire one. There's a gargoyle statue to your immediate right, I'll keep an eye on them and give you the go ahead. When I do, Zip line to it. You should be hidden from their line of sight."_ she said.

"Affirmative." he muttered quietly. He checked his wrist watch. Thirty five minutes left. He tightened the knob on his vembrace, preparing his zip line. He kept himself pressed against the wall, waiting for the signal.

"So did you hear what happened to the boss's daughter?" one man asked.

"No I haven't..care to explain?"

"Sure. Apparently, she lost control of her emotions and ended up blowing up the other museums Gem Showcase. Her semblance lets her control Air, but she can't control it when she's pissed off. Apparently, one of the kids that had bumped into her on opening day was a faunus."

"What's wrong with that? She hates faunus?"

"With a passion. She says Faunus are a gift from Satan himself, and that anyone who associates with them should burn in hell, not only that, but they should be tossed into the streets to live with the Plebs. Little cunt she is. Anyway, the Golden Beryl will get moved back to Atlas in a few days, when the museum up there is fixed." the first man said. Sora grit his teeth, clenching his fist.

" _Now Sora."_

He dashed around the corner, lifting his right arm. He took aim and fired the Zip line, which embedded itself in the Gargoyle's face. He gave it a tug and it pulled him up. He flipped over it expertly landing on top of it. He pulled out the arrow head and wound it back into place. He saw three other Gargoyle's in the room, making him smile.

"Man, I love silent takedowns." he muttered quietly to himself. He shot the zip line to the other side of the room and swung over to it, making sure to avoid the guards. He landed on top of it, glancing at the lone guard. It seemed as if he wasn't interested in the conversation the other two were having, making him a perfect target. He drew a small blow dart gun from his coat and took aim. When the man looked to the right, he exposed his jugular vain, and Sora took the shot. When he did, he used his Zip line to lower himself to the ground, stopping the man from falling and making a loud thud. He extracted the dart from the man's neck and dragged him behind one of the displays. He grabbed the man's rifle and swiftly took it apart, using his Water Semblance to crush the parts. He took the lightning rounds and stuffed them in his pocket, you never knew when you'd need them. He grabbed the man's stun rod and shot up into the rafters, crouching down over the large showroom.

" _Hurry up Sora. You got Twenty Five minutes before all of this shit gets discovered."_

"I know, I know." he muttered. He grabbed one of the rounds he had picked up and dropped it. It spun around as it fell, hitting the floor with a metallic clang. The other two guards went to investigate the sound of the noise.

"Yo, Fred was that you?" one asked.

"Dude, I think he's taking a piss...I don't see him." the other replied. The first bent down, picking up the Lightning Round. He looked at it oddly.

"The hell?"

Sora took his chance and dropped down behind them. He used the Stun rod to bash the first in the back of the skull, eliciting a cry of shock and pain. He dashed in front of the second man who tried grabbing his gun to fire, only for it to fly out of his hand. Sora delivered an uppercut to him, sending him flying. He doused him with a bit of water and then turned on the stun rod, giving him the shock of his life. The man dropped to the ground in a heap, pulsing from the electricity. He felt the other man throw a punch at him from behind, and moved his head slightly to dodge, seeing the fist fly by his face. He quickly grabbed it and flipped the man over his back, slamming him into the ground, with a twist, his arm was broken. He howled in pain before getting kicked in the jaw, effectively knocking him out. He grabbed the man's ID card and stuffed it in his pocket. He dashed across the showroom and made his way to the Ice Age exhibit.  
"That was a close one. If they opened fire, this whole thing could have gone to hell."

" _Well its gonna go to hell soon. You got twenty minutes to get the Golden Beryl or else we might as well abandon the mission."_

"There's no way in hell I'm abandoning the mission. I just heard a bit of the conversation between the guards. The Golden Beryl is only staying in Vale for a few more days before it goes back to Atlas. I can't afford to waste my time searching for it again and let this planning go to waste. We have to pull this off tonight, and I hope you can back my ass up."

" _Sigh...Fine. I'll back you up, but this goes against my code name. I can't be a Rat if I'm in jail."_ she said firmly. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm at the stairway..what now."

" _Take it all the way to heaven."_

"Goddamn it Argo, I'm being serious."

" _Hehe, take it all the way up. It should take you to a service hallway for employees. Head down it for ten meters, you'll come across a door that leads to a storage room. There's a ventilation shaft in there that will take you exactly above the display case. Fifteen Minutes."_

"Got it. Moving in now." he muttered, moving up the stairway as quiet as he could. He opened the door, running smack into a guard. They shared a look before Sora threw a punch. The man impacted the wall so hard, he actually dented it. Sora moved up the hallway, hoping no one heard that. He reached the door Argo had mentioned and tried entering it, only it was locked.

"Shit, the doors locked. Its gonna take me a few minutes to pick the lock." he said.

" _Jeez, alright I was able to fully disable the security system, so the guards are blind. It should buy you five maybe ten extra minutes, make use of them. The Bullhead will be arriving at 12:55 not a minute later. Got it?"_

"Got it."

Sora dug in his boot, pulling out his lock picking kit. He pulled out the torsion wrench and his snake rake from the small pouch. He knelt down, placing the torsion wrench in the keyhole, followed by the snake rake. He started moving the rake back and forth, trying to see if he could align the pins.

" _Man, they use all their money to buy a fancy building and add all this cool shit, yet here they are using Pin and Tumbler locks for their doors. The fools."_ he thought. After a few minutes, he heard a small click and turned the torsion wrench all the way around, successfully unlocking the door, he pushed it opened, extracting his tools from the lock and closing the door behind him. He placed a large crate behind it, in case anyone felt like entering the room. He looked around, finding the vent Argo had mentioned. It was above him, something that he didn't mind. He grabbed a nearby stool and placed it underneath the vent. He pulled the grate off and jumped into the shaft, grasping onto the edge before pulling himself up with little effort.

"I'm in the shaft Argo. How far do I go?" he asked.

" _About Six meters. It will be directly above the display."_

He nodded to himself and kept shimming through the shaft, making sure his zippers weren't scraping the metal. He finally came across it. He took off the grate and pulled it into the shaft, instead of letting it fall. He peeked into the room, the only one fully lit up. There, in the center of the room hidden under glass was the Golden Beryl. It was a beautiful gem stone, which glittered like a diamond. It was cut in the shape of a tear drop, and a small lightning bolt could be seen in the very center of it. He smiled wildly.

"I'm going in Argo." he said.

" _Be careful, remember all of the security around it."_

"Yeah yeah." he muttered back. He reached for his belt, pulling out a small can. He popped the cap off and shook it, then he sprayed a generous amount of its contents into the room. Thin red lasers could be seen surrounding the glass box. He clicked his tongue, an idea popping into his mind. He pulled out some refined White No.7, it was still a newly discovered dust type, which turned aura into Glass, or in this case water. He used his Semblance to create a large cylinder made of water, which was hollow on the inside, enough for it to be slipped over the glass container holding the gemstone. He took some of the white dust and used his aura to activate it. In a flash of blue, the water hardened into clear glass. He carefully lowered it over the other case, making all of the laser reflect away from it, but not enough so that they would be tripped by something else. He hooked his zip line into his belt and lowered himself over the display. He pulled a special glass cutting compass, which he stuck onto the glass, he pressed the sharp end into the glass and started cutting the glass. Once it was cut, he lifted the circular piece of glass and stuck his hand into the display, pulling out the Golden Beryl. He replaced it with the ID he had stolen earlier, making him chuckle a little. Once he was done, he put his zip line in reverse and pulled himself back into the shaft. He snapped his fingers, letting his water return to its liquid state. He absorbed it back into his body, now that it was free of the glass dust. He placed the gem stone in a special pouch that was secured onto his coat.

"Item acquired, heading back now." he muttered.

" _Acknowledged. Hurry up, you got ten minutes until pick up."_

Sora decided to get his hustle on and hurried back into the store room. He pushed the create out of the way and slightly opened the door, he saw a few guards checking on the man that was still stuck in the wall. He grit his teeth.

"Shit, exits compromised, I need a new exit."

" _There isn't a way to exit from where your at. You need to head back into the previous hallway and out the West Side window."_

"Well I can't do that. There's four guards outside, all heavily armed. I'm pretty sure they found the others, it won't be long until the alarm is tripped."

A loud beeping noise started filtering through the entire building. He grit his teeth, cursing himself a bit.

"Nevermind, its been tripped."

" _Well, throw subtly into the wind. You need to get out now or you'll be in deep shit."_

"Man, and I was having so much fun. Oh well, guess I'll have to ditch this sweet ass coat after this."

He grabbed a White Fang face mask and put it on, using it to hide his features. He made sure his hood was securely on so no one caught his hair color or other features. He smirked and kicked the door open ad hard as he could, making it slam into the wall on the otherside of the hallway. The guards all rose their guns, taking aim at the doorway. Sora walked out, a smirk on his face.

"Its the White Fang." one shouted.

"Wrong, I'm actually someone else. Good guess though, sadly you won't be able to see any more of me. Not yet anyway. Ta-ta." he said, tossing two black canisters onto the floor, as soon as they made contact with the ground they exploded, making a large smoke cloud. The guards started shooting blindly into the smoke, missing their target every time. Sora booked it to the nearest hallway, running as fast as he could. He pulled out his blow dart gun and shot a guard dead in the forehead with a dark, instantly knocking him out. He grabbed the dart as he passed by and stabbed another guard in the neck with it, before throwing it at a third. Luckily, he had designed those darts for multiple uses. Sadly because it was hard to make the serum, he only had one at the moment. He ditched the dark, stuffing the dart gun into his coat. He finally saw the window, and smirked forming a water ball in his hand. He infused it with some Ice Dust, freezing it instantly. He threw the ball as hard as he could at the window, breaking it instantly. He swan dived out of the window, landing into some shrubs. The rain was still coming down hard, so for now he'd use it to his advantage. He turned his body into water, making it so he'd look practically invisible from every angle. He ran through the gates, just as the police showed up, and started running into the museum, shouting things about the possible theft of the Golden Beryl. He kept running, slipping into the alleyway. He reached another open street, where the bullhead was waiting for him. He ran up the cargo bay and closed the doors, turning back into his solid form.

"Alright Argo, lets move it." he said loudly.

"Roger. We're ready for lift off." she said loudly. Soon enough, the large airship took off, heading toward the South part of Vale. Sora broke into laughter, cheering loudly.

"Yeah, holy shit that was such a rush." he said. He took off his coat, emptying his pockets. Once done, he used some Fire dust to light it on fire. He opened the side door and tossed it out, watching as the charred remains hit the streets below.

"Man, such an awesome coat, ruined. Well, I guess I can put my cloak back on now." he said with a smile, grabbing his favorite cloak and putting it on. It was a bit small, since it was a woman's cloak, but he didn't care. It was special to him, so he'd wear until the day he died. It was white on the outside, and red on the inside, otherwise throwing his color scheme out of whack. Argo put the bullhead on auto pilot and headed into the cargo bay. She was a girl of sixteen, with auburn colored hair. She had two round ears atop her head, which twitched a bit every now and then. She had soft features, bright auburn eyes, a small button nose and full lips. She had painted red whisker marks on her cheeks, further emphasizing her persona of The Rat. She was wearing a tan cloak, with a few designs on it, underneath she wore a plain white under shirt, showing off her nice bust. She was wearing a tan skirt, with matching white stockings and heeled boots.

"So, let me see it."

"Damn, eager already?" he asked.

"Well duh, all of those weeks of careful planning almost gone to waste, I want to at least hold the damn thing. So cough it up." she said. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He started feeling around, eyes widening.

"Oh shit." he said.

"What...don't tell me you tossed it when you burned your coat." he said.

"Fuck..I can't believe this shit...I can't believe it doesn't glow in the dark." he said, holding out the gemstone. Argo punched his arm as hard as she could.  
"You ass clown. I thought you'd lost it. Don't pull that shit with me." she cried, swiping the gem from his hand. She held it up, looking into its center.

"Sorry, I had to do it. Beautiful isn't it? I hear with this, you can power an entire city for Sixteen years on end. But with what I want it for, it should last me a life time." he said.

"What do you want it for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I want to use them to amplify my Semblance. I can make electric water clones with this thing. And if I find the Clear Goshenite, I'll be able to control them with Energy." he said with a smile.

"Well, sadly I haven't been able to track down the Goshenite yet. But I was able to track down two more gem stones, the Azure Morganite and the Rouge Almandine Heart. Both of which are in Vale." she said.

"Hmm, alright then. Maybe I can put this puppy to the test, I already modified my gauntlets so I could use their power." he said, pressing a button on the back of his left vembrace. The top of it sprung open, and he pulled the metal plate off. There were several slots for the other gem stones in various shapes. He slipped the Golden Beryl into the tear drop shaped indentation, and it immediately started to glow. He closed the top of it and held his hand out. His hand crackled with electricity, making him smile.

"Oh yeah, its the real deal alright. So, where's the nearest gem stone located?" he asked.

"Well, as of now the Rouge Almandine Heart is the closest one, it turns out its going to be delivered to a one Mr. Hei Xiong tomorrow afternoon."

"Interesting, a fellow information broker is paying for a special Fire Crystal. Why do you want it Junior? And what are you planning to do with it?" he muttered to himself.

"If we work fast enough, we can intercept the truck before it reaches his night club. Those delivery boys won't know what hit them. As for the Azure Morganite, that's a bit rough at the moment."

"Why is that?" Sora asked, glancing at his friend. She sighed, pressing her fingers together.

"Well, as it turns out...that particular Gem stone is being kept in Beacon Academy. It seems the teachers there want to do some research on it, to see what it can do. Since they have a Schnee attending their school, she's the one that's keeping it locked tight." she said.

"Damn. Of all the places...fine then..I guess I have no other choice..if I want to find the Azure Morganite, I'll have to step into the Snake's pit, I'll fill out the applications to become a Hunter in the academy. I need you to forge me some transcripts, I'll take care of the second heist." he said.

"Are you nuts? Sora, your a thief, a street rat in every sense of the word, how the hell are you gonna pass off as a Hunter?" she asked.

"I made her a promise Argo. I'm not gonna continue being a street rat forever, this is why I need the Ten Gem Stones of Power. Once I have all ten of them, I'm going to find the mother fuckers who killed her and take them off the face of this planet. All I know is that their White Fang members, I'll take on the entire damn organization if I have to. That is a promise." he said firmly. Argo sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Maybe a few friends of mine can forge a good set of transcripts."

"Good. Lets just get back and rest, we have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want my little kitten to worry herself over my well being." he said.

Argo nodded, returning to the cockpit. Sora sat down, and started planning his next big heist. He had a smile on his face, the rush of having pulled it off was amazing. He was definitely going to love this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen...here i bring you the second trailer for The Adventures of Team SWAN. The Last Chapter was introducing Sora Kai and his friend Argo, who goes by the Rat. We got to see a bit of his personality..yes he's a thief and yes he's a street rat. He'll be stealing several other things, probably in the next few chapters but in the Fire Trailer, you'll be introduced to Whitney Azar and her best friend Lunastasia Schwarz, trust me, both of these girls will be important. and for the boys, a bit of fan service is in this episode, if you count nudity as fan service that is. Sora will make an appearance toward the end of this chapter, and in the Wind Trailer, I will explain why he's wearing what he's wearing without spoiling too much of the main plot. As for now though, read on, and don't forget to review.**

 **As a Reference, Sora's Theme Songs will be Crown the Empire Machines and Memphis May Fire No Ordinary Love. if you haven't listened to either, i recommend you do..their both excellent songs. And do check out some covers of them, some fans have done some kick ass covers with bad ass screams in them, guarantee you'll love them...**

 **Enough of the rambling...the Fire Trailer...commences!**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Fire Trailer

 _In the other gardens  
And all up the vale,  
From the autumn bonfires  
See the smoke trail!  
Pleasant summer over  
And all the summer flowers,  
The red fire blazes,  
The gray smoke towers.  
Sing a song of seasons!_  
 _Something bright in all!  
Flowers in the summer,  
Fires in the fall! - Robert Louis Stevenson_

It was another boring day for Whitney Azar, the same schedule applied to her ever since she graduated from Sanctum Academy. It was summer vacation, and she had yet to receive her acceptance letter from Beacon Academy. She was sure she met the right qualifications...sure she wasn't a model student, but she passed with A's and B's, and that's something most couldn't do. Well, with competition from Pyrrha Nikos, a former student of the academy, who would be able to pass with the highest grades? But she tried, and she passed and that's all she cared about. So why was she so bored might you ask? Well, perhaps it was because her best friend was the laziest person on the planet. She had met her friend Lunastasia when they were five years old, and that's when she realized that her black haired friend was different than other little girls, for one, she liked sleeping, a lot. Second, she always had a Yo-Yo on her person, so much so that it had become her weapon of choice, and she was good with it, when she was awake of course. Some how, while being completely groggy or even half asleep, she would still kick ass. As it turned out, her Semblance doubled her power when she was in a pinch. She could direct and redirect Gravity in any way shape or form, something that helped her Yo-Yo play immensely. But it was also a tiring Semblance to have, so she had to recharge her batteries. Thing was, even with them fully charged, she would sleep.

Whitney sat up, running her fingers through her hair. It was her pride and joy, long and silky white. She usually tied it into two long ponytails, the right one being bright orange at the tip and the left one being bright blue at the tip. It was supposed to represent the three stages of fire. Orange and blue, the flames typically seen, and then he hottest kind of flame, white flame. Since her natural hair color was white, she felt that it fit her character a lot. She stood up from her bed, glancing at the clock on her beside table, it was currently 9 in the morning. She walked into her bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as the sun was streaming into the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, soft pale skin and deep brown eyes. She wondered why it was that she had brown eyes but didn't question it. She grabbed her tooth brush, spreading some mint green paste on it. Before she stuck it in her mouth, she opened the room door and stuck her head out into her bedroom.

"Luna..you better be up by the time I get out of the shower, or I will light your ass on fire this time." she said. A groan could be heard from the room. Satisfied she turned back to the sink and turned the tap on.

After making sure her teeth were as white as they could be, she took her night clothes off and tossed them down the laundry chute. She stepped into the tub and turned the shower own, shivering a bit from he sudden cold spray.

" _Hmm, maybe I can do something interesting today. Since I still haven't gotten my acceptance letter, I can go out and buy some stuff I might need. Still can't believe Luna got accepted though, with how lazy she is. That Headmaster must see something I don't."_ she thought to herself. She poured some strawberry scented shampoo into her hand, she took a small whiff of it before lathering it into her hair. It was her favorite scent, ever since her mother bought her the wrong kind several years back.

She started humming a song as she washed her hair, one that her mother sung to her and Luna when they were growing up. The black haired girl spent more time with her than with her own family. Something about it being quieter there than at her own house? She didn't know, but when she was awake, she was surfing the net for spare Yo-Yo parts, or for competitions to enter. They had already made plans for when they went to Beacon, to start a team together..it would be awesome to have your best friend as a partner. She turned around, letting the warm spray wash the suds from her hair. It didn't take her much longer to finish her shower. She walked into her bedroom with a white towel tightly wrapped around her petite body, and a black one wrapped around her hair. Even though she was Seventeen now, she was still shorter than most girls her age. She was Five foot Four, and had a B cup bust, while Luna was Five Foot Eight and had a C cup, nearly a D cup bust. That was another thing she was jealous about, her best friend having a bigger rack than her. But, at least she still had the bigger butt. She looked around her room, noticing the curtains were still drawn. The mound on top of her bed meant her friend had decided not to wake up. Whitney walked over to the bedside and pulled the covers off the sleeping girl.

Luna was hugging one of the pillows, drooling on it as she slept. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of black short shorts, no different than the ones she normally wore, and her black bra. Her hair was a mess, as usual. She was also wearing a diamond anklet, which had been a gift from Whitney the year the went to started at Sanctum. They had been Thirteen at that time, now they were Seventeen year old girls, fresh out of training school and ready to enter the world of Hunters and Huntresses..if only the older girl would wake up when she was asked. Whitney snapped her fingers, and ignited her hand. Her Semblance gave her the unique use of Fire. She was able to make it, control it and absorb it, even eat it if she had to. Far as she knew, she was the only one capable of controlling an element like this. She held her hand near the girls rump, making sure not to burn her. Luna stopped drooling, and a goofy grin appeared on her face, almost as if she were enjoying the heat near her sacred area.

" _Damn Luna, have you no shame?"_ Whitney thought to herself. She decided to crank up the heat a bit, making some smoke start to rise from flame. A few seconds later, Luna's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream before dashing to the bathroom. Whitney broke into a fit of laughter, watching her friend trying to put out the fire by ducking her ass in the toilet. The black haired girl appeared at the doorway, arms crossed. Her legs were covered in water and her shorts were soaked.

"Whit, I swear if you weren't by best friend, I would have tossed a mortar head at you." she said angrily.

"I told you to wake up didn't I? Come on, we have to attack while the day is young." she said. Luna yawned, rubbing her violet eyes.

"I've told you many times I'm nocturnal." she muttered.

"Narcoleptic is a better word." the white haired girl said, sitting down on her bed. She crossed her legs and grabbed the television remote, turning the big screen on.

"I am not narcoleptic. I just have trouble staying up during the day." she said with a yawn. The feeling of heading back to bed was still there, but she didn't want her tush to be broiled that early in the morning.

"Take a cold shower, and make sure to actually wash your hair. I better smell the damn strawberries in it."

"Yeah yeah." she said, brushing the girl off. She reached behind her back, snapping the clasp of her bra and tossing it to the ground. She reached for her shorts, undoing the button, before she pulled both her shorts and her black lacy panties off. Whitney looked up, shaking her head at the sight of her naked friend.

"Jeez, have you no shame? I have a brother you know." she said. Luna smirked, placing an arm under her breasts.

"Then he'll have the pleasure of seeing his hot little sister and her best friend in their birthday suits. That'll make him all hot and bothered." she said. Whitney threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

"Take a shower now before I bathe your ass myself." she said. Luna rolled her eyes and stepped into the tub, turning on the water. Whitney decided to put on the morning news, to see if there was anything going on about the Vytal Tournament, which had yet to happen for some reason or another. Usually, they'd have it every year, around April, but now it was August and it had yet to happen. She stood up and whipped off the towel, tossing it to the floor. She grabbed a pair of white panties and put them on, followed by one of her lacy bras. She still didn't know why Luna had insisted in getting lacy underwear. She grabbed a spaghetti strap shirt, and a black skirt with a golden hem. She put the skirt on first, pressing down the sides to get the wrinkles out. She put on the shirt right after. It had vertical black lines, and black straps that mixed well with the white ones from her bra. Usually, she'd put on her black and purple cloak, but it was such a nice day. The day after a rainstorm was always a good one. She put on her long white stockings, followed by her boots. They were a silver color, with black soles and thick five inch heels. She grabbed her leg braces and started putting them on, even though she wasn't going to be doing any fighting, she liked to at least keep her legs protected. She was an apt fighter, and a great user of a Bow Sword, but she was also good with hand to hand. After she was done putting on her leg braces and plates, she grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her long hair. She started humming a song, until a news bulletin caught her attention.

" _This just in, the earlier reports about the theft at the Von Thanh Museum of Relics and Gems has been confirmed. Late last night, a masked man managed to break into the Museum undetected. After he was inside, he planned a very calculated course through the museum until he found his way to the gem exhibit, where the Golden Beryl was on display. The Golden Beryl is a special Gem stone, one of Ten stones that are rarely ever found on the planet. Its a gemstone infused with a natural deposit of an Elemental Dust, in this case, Lightning Dust. Stones of this quality are only mined once every twenty years. The Family is devastated as it was a priceless edition to their collection. The Perpetrator's identification is still a mystery and no information on his whereabouts have been given, all we know is that he is young, perhaps around his late teenage years, was wearing a blue coat with lots of belts, zippers and buttons, and was also wearing a White Fang mask, even though he stated personally that he had no affliction to the Faunus Rights Group, however that validity of his statement is coming into question. If anyone sees or hears of this man, please contact the number below, a reward of 1,000,000 Lien has been posted for his capture. We now return to our normal programming."_

Whitney sat there in shock. How could one person be capable of stealing a Gem stone that valuable. Hell, she'd seen that gem up close herself when she and Luna visited the museum a week prior. The security was so tight in that room, not even a fly could get in, and here was a man possibly her age, breaking into the museum and stealing a precious stone. She shook her head, getting the shock through her system. She grabbed her hair ties and tied her hair into its usual pigtails. She then grabbed her butterfly hair pins and pinned them in front of the ties, so they wouldn't be seen. She looked at her reflection and smiled brightly.

"Perfect, now for make up." she said with a clap.

"Ugh...tell me your not going to smear crap on your face again." Luna said, as she entered the room, once again naked. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Its not crap, it gives my pale complexion a bit of color." she said, looking back at her friend. Luna put on a clean pair of her usual black lacy panties, along with one of Whitney's white bras. Even though she was a full cup size bigger, she still wore them when she didn't have clean ones. She glanced at the white haired girl, a bored look on her face.

"Listen Whit, you look fine without the make up. Maybe a bit of eye shadow, and some eyeliner to ring out your brown eyes a bit, but not the blush, not the foundation and definitely not the lip stick. You look like a clown with that shit on." Luna said, putting a bit of emphasis on the swear. She grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on. She grabbed her black belt and slipped it through the loops, buckling it at the front. Her belt buckle had her personal crest on it, a styled L with an S behind it, which stood for her name, Lunastasia Schwarz. It was round, in the shape of her favorite toy, the Yo-Yo, and had a small metal piece which mimicked a yo-yo string and ring. She grabbed her black vest and slipped it on, not bothering to zip it up at all. On her left breast was a vibrant half moon, which also stood for her name.

"I feel insulted Luna. Sure you don't like make up and look better without it, but I feel different when I use it, I feel better."

"Better about what? Whitney Azar you are a beautiful person with a beautiful personality. You were born without make up, so you don't freaking need it. If its because no boy will ask you out, then its their loss." Luna replied, putting on her black stockings. They were spiked and rimmed with white cloth, each spike had a tiny moon and star on it. She put on her heeled boots, which were a solid black color, with white outlines. The heels were around five inches long, and quite thick. She also had them fitted with special wheels so she could skate around in them, all at the control of her toes, which activated the skate feature. Her stockings also had holes on them, which were used to hold her extra yo-yo's. Of course she also had her fanny pack which held the rest of the ones she'd need, as well as her Black Star Type 54 which she had just in case she was out of yo-yo's.

"Luna..boys have nothing to do with this." she said.  
"Yes it does Whit. I know, you've never been in a real relationship, and you must be itching to get in one. Trust me, I was too..remember my girly girl phase?"

"Yes. You just had to have bright colors and cute dresses. It was horrible." Whitney said, fondly remembering the phase her best friend when through.

"Mhmm, and why did I do that?" Luna asked, arms crossed.

"To catch the attention of Martin Prince, the cutest guy in class."

"Exactly. And notice me he did. We started going out, but then the head cheerleader asked him out and he led me on, until I found them making out in the locker rooms. I went home and burned every dress I owned and bought all of my amazing black clothes. I'm a tomboy at heart, but I also like to be attractive. This is the style the suits me, and I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that moment. I'm glad I did, else you'd see me wearing a fucking dress, and absolutely detest them." She said firmly, her Amethyst colored eyes sparkling a bit.

"Right. I remember, the bon fire was so big they had to call the fire department to put it out. But this isn't about that, its about my individuality." she said. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, how about this...we'll try things my way. I'll do your make up for you and we'll see how many guys hit on you. If we reach 10, then you have to let me do your make up for the first semester at Beacon."

"What if I don't get accepted? Then what?"

"Don't say that bullshit. You'll make it, I know you will and if not, I'll grab Ozpin by the balls and won't stop squeezing until he agrees." she said.

"Ow, a little brutal don't ya think Luna?" she asked. Luna shrugged.

"Alright, lets check out the color palette. Ooh, this purple shadow looks nice." she said.

"Purple is your favorite color isn't it?" she asked.  
"Second to black. Close your orbs, or else I'll get the dust in them, and trust me, purple eyes don't suit you." she said. Whitney took a deep breath and let her friend work her magic. She sometimes disliked betting things with Luna, but if it had to be done, it had to be done and she couldn't back out. Sometimes she wondered why it was that she was more active during certain things instead of others. She'd bet her bow that she'd fall asleep at the cafe she was planning to stop at. After a few minutes, Luna finally finished.

"Alright, open your eyes and take a look."

Whitney held back the urge to sigh and opened her eyes. They widened a bit when she took the make up into account. She used a faint purple eye shadow to accent her brown eyes, and made the color stand out more by using some eye liner to draw in a small tail at the corners of her eyes. She had to admit, it made her look nice.

"So, do you like it?" she asked. Whitney nodded.

"It looks nice. I'll try it, but less than ten boys and I'll start my make up routine up again."

"Fine. It was the bet after all." she said, yawning a bit. Whitney stood up, shaking her friend.

"Uh uh, you are not falling asleep now you narcoleptic butt munch. Grab your Yo-yo's because we're hitting the town." she said standing up. Luna sighed and nodded, heading over to where she had put her backpack. She dug around it, pulling out her fanny pack. She unzipped it and pulled out her yo-yo rings, as well as her gloves. She slipped them on, followed by the brass rings which she placed on her middle fingers. She drew her gun from her backpack and grabbed a magazine.

"Do you have to bring that with you?" Whitney asked. Luna rose a brow, and slammed the magazine into the handle of her gun, pulling the slide back, before putting the safety on.

"Yes. You never know when danger will strike. Even if we're in the city, Grimm or worse things can show up. I don't leave home without it." she said. She took out a few of her yo-yo heads, placing them in the spaces of her stockings. She placed an orange mortar one first, followed by an Ice one and a Poison one. On right side, she placed a wind one, a water one and a lightning one. Then she grabbed her personal favorite one, the Smoke Yo-yo, which was purple and black. She put the tip of the yo-yo ring into the small metal clasp, and with a click it was securely on. She placed her gun in her fanny pack, and zipped it closed.

"Alright I'm ready. No promises that I won't stay awake though." she said, holding back a yawn. Whitney rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her house keys and shoved them in her purse, along with a few other personal things in case she needed them.

"Lets go. We'll stop at Cafe Soleil for breakfast, Mom gave me a raise on my allowance for passing Sanctum."

"Ugh..that place is so boring." she muttered. She grabbed one of Whitney's hair ties and tied her hair in a side ponytail. She finished the look off by tying a ribbon in her hair, a bright blue one.

"You always find that place boring. Its a cute place, and it has awesome coffee cake..and you love coffee cake." she singsonged. Luna rolled her eyes...she did love coffee cake, not as much as she loved Strawberry filled donuts with Strawberry icing and raspberry sprinkles. Whitney left the room, heading towards the stairs that would lead them outside. Luna grabbed her weapon, a Bow Sword named Starlight Butterfly and walked behind her. Once outside, she handed the weapon to her friend.

"Why'd you bring that?" she asked.

"Idiot, we went to combat school for a reason. We were taught never to be outside weaponless. So take it." she said. Whitney sighed, feeling like an idiot. Even though she wanted to have a day of fun, she needed to be protected just in case. She grabbed her Bow Sword, attaching it to her belt. Luckily, she made all of her arrows out of her aura and dust, so it limited the use of arrows. Once it was secured, she turned to her friend.  
"Alright Luna, the day is young and we have tons of things to do. So lets go have some fun." she said with a smile. Luna followed closely behind her, playing with her Yo-yo.

Since they had graduated from Sanctum, they had decided to move to Vale. Whitney's parents didn't have an issue, since Beacon Academy was in the city of Vale. Luna decided to move in with her friend, because her own parents really didn't want to move from Mistral. Sure it had been a tough choice, but Whitney's parents allowed it, which was why they shared a bedroom.

Down Town Vale was the same as always, filled with interesting people. It was quite active today, as everyone was preparing for the Vytal Festival which was happening soon. Hopefully, she'd get her acceptance letter soon. Luna got bored and activated her skates and started zooming around the side walk, doing a few tricks as she moved.

"Do a figure 8." Whitney cried out, earning a smile from the black haired girl. She did a perfect Figure 8, even throwing in a 180 spin, however she ended up crossing the street on accident. A car stopped seconds away from hitting her and beeped the horn loudly, making her stop.

"Jeez, get out of the street you crazy bitch." the man shouted.

"Sorry, my friend didn't know where she was going. It won't happen again." Whitney cried out, appearing by her friends side.

"Screw you both, my insurance would have been through the roof."

"Seriously? All you care about is your car insurance? Fuck you man." Luna cried out.

"Fuck you bitch, hope you get hit by a truck." the man said loudly.  
"Lets go Luna. We don't need this right now." she said, pushing her friend across the street. As soon as the man drove off, Luna whipped her Yo-yo at the car as hard as she could. The hair popped off and kept on flying toward the car, with her Semblance she made it go in through the open window.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I tried an experimental head. I mixed some Azure No.5 with some Brown No.9 and some Verdant No.4"

"Are you crazy? What exactly will that do?" Whitney cried out. Luna smirked and held her hand out, counting down from five. When she reached zero, a loud explosion was heard, and a large cloud of gray smoke could be seen in the distance. Some screams and shouts could be heard, making the raven haired girl smile.

"Lets go, before he figures out it was us."

"Us? There's no us..just you." Whitney said.

"Oh live a little will ya? Come on, I'm dying to get that Coffee cake." she replied, deactivating her skates. Even though she loved zooming around the sidewalks, she didn't want to get hit by a car. Even though her aura would keep her safe from injuries of that magnitude. They reached one of the open Plaza's of Vale, where there were a few markets and stores. It was mostly where bored or lonely people came when they had nothing better to do, so there was a little bit of everything there. Cafe Soleil was also located in this area, so it was a plus.

"Well, where here. I wanted to check out some armor before we head back home, as well as restock on some Dust. I need a few more uncut fire crystals for my dust armlet." Whitney said. Luna nodded.

"I guess I could use a few extra Smoke crystals. I did end up using one of my smoke heads." She said, a bored look on her face. Two guys passed by them, wolf whistling as they passed.

"Damn girl, you look cute. You can cut me up any time." one of them said, looking at Whitney, who blushed a bit.

"You too moon girl, your real fine."

"Get lost, I don't have time for swine like you." Luna said, glaring at the too boys, who just chuckled and walked off.

"That was rude." Whitney said.

"Hey, that's two down. Eight more to go." she said, walking toward the Dust store. Dust'n'Armor was the one they went too. There were two more in the city of Vale, but this one didn't get robbed so often.

"Shouldn't get stop at the cafe first? I'm a little hungry." Whitney said. Luna sighed and changed her direction, heading toward the Cafe. She opened the door, holding it open for her friend.

Cafe Soleil was just as it sounded, warm and sunfilled. The walls were bright orange, and it had a french feel to it. The tables were round, and the booths were made of oak with soft leather seats, orange of course. The tiles were white and orange, with little smiling suns on them. There were a few balloons tied to the line dividers, promoting their Early Autumn specials. Luna really didn't like the bright colors, but Whitney being the fiery girl she was, thoroughly enjoyed coming to the little cafe, so she'd grit her teeth and bare it. Besides, their coffee cake wasn't bad, if only they had her favorite donuts.

"Luna, if you want to sit down you can. I'll just get everything."

"That's fine." Luna said, a smile on her face. Maybe she could sleep a bit while her friend got them their drinks.

"Alright, Pumpkin Latte with a double shot of expresso, a slice of coffee cake and an oatmeal cookie for you, I'll take the Vanilla Bean coffee with a glazed donut." she said.

"Sounds cool...I'll be over there." she said, heading to the booth in the very back. It was the darkest part of the cafe, and she was sure she could catch at least ten minutes of sleep, considering the line. Whitney got in line, pulling out her wallet which was attached to her keys. As she was getting in line though, she bumped into someone who ended up dropping their coffee. The person was a bit taller than her, and was wearing a white cloak, the inside of it being bright red. It had a rose emblem on the back of it. The person was wearing a blue tee shirt underneath it, with black pants and boots. He had two blue and white pistols attached to his hips. She wasn't good with guns, but from what she knew, they were Beretta M9a3's. The rail at the bottom had what looked like a folded blade, and it seemed as if they joined together to form something else. She could tell he was wearing some sort of gauntlets, which were white on top and blue on the bottom, she noticed some sort of arrow head attached to the side of it. He seemed a little disappointed, seeing the drink spilled all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." she said. He shook his head.

"It was my fault miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. This cloak sort of blocks my peripheral." he said with a chuckle. He brought his hood down, showing her his face. He was actually pretty handsome, with bright blue eyes and spiky black hair, though the ends of them was dyed bright blue.

"I'll clean it up." she said, heading to the side to grab some napkins. The teen shook his head.

"Its alright, I got it. I don't usually show this off but, I can't pass up impressing a cute girl." he said. He waved his hand over the spill, and the liquid started to move. He formed a smaller orb of water and started to absorb it into the orb. He activated some fire dust, turning the whole thing to steam. He grabbed the discarded cup and tossed it in the trash. To say Whitney was impressed was an understatement.

"You can control water?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yup, I'm an Elemental. I hear Water Semblances are super rare, only one person is born with one every hundred years. I'm glad to be the lucky one, but sometimes it causes more problems then anything." he said, rubbing his neck.

"This is so weird...you won't believe it but..I have a Fire Semblance." she said. His eyes widened.

"What...are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course, check it out." she said, snapping her fingers. Her whole hand became enveloped in fire. The boy's eyes widened, glancing at the dancing flame. He tried to poke it with his finger, but shied back, a bit nervous. She rolled her eyes.

"Touch it. I can control the heat of the flames so it won't burn you." she said. He nodded and held his hand over the flame. True to her word, the flame didn't burn.

"Wow...I just...running into another elemental is so rare. Maybe we were destined to meet." he said.

"Perhaps."

"Yo, Whit what's taking you so long? I'm hungry and I can't sleep if I don't have something to eat." Luna said, appearing next to her friend. Whitney sighed.

"Jeez, In a minute. You can wait a bit more, this is good considering you always fall asleep here." she said, extinguishing the flame.

"Whatever...who's the boy? New date?" she asked curiously. The teen swallowed hard, glancing at Luna, almost memorized by what he was seeing.

"Oh...this is..I'm sorry whats your name again?" Whitney asked. The boy tore his eyes away from the black haired Yo-yo lover and looked at Whitney.

"Huh? My name...its Sora...Sora Kai a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Whitney Azar. This is my friend Lunastasia Schwarz..I call her Luna for short." she said.

"Nice to meet you dude." Luna said, holding her hand out. Sora grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, he placed a kiss atop it.

"Its my pleasure to meet you Lunastasia. Please call me Sora." he said, a light blush on his face. Luna was taken aback by this action but just brushed it off.

"Yo Sora, stop bothering those girls and hurry up. We have to go." a new voice said, this one belonged to a cute Rat Faunus that was waiting by the door. She was holding two coffees in her hand. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, that's my friend Argo. She tends to be a bit impatient, I'll see you around Whitney, Luna..it was nice meeting both of you." he said, bowing respectfully. He walked off, catching up with his friend who handed him a coffee cup, calling him an idiot for dropping his own and that he owed her. Whitney smiled a bit.

"Wow Luna. I didn't know you were attracting cute boys to your side." she said with a smirk.

"Pfft, please..I've seen that boy around here before. I know for a fact he's a street rat. He's probably doing that to charm me into being his girlfriend so he can bring something new back to his friends. I don't like his type."

"Oh don't say those things. He seemed very sweet."

"Looks can be deceiving. Can we get our shit now? Please?" she asked.

"Fine, come on." Whitney said, pulling her friend towards the now empty line. She smiled, knowing the day ahead of her was going to be better than she thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again...tonight I bring you the Wind Trailer. Now, I mentioned before that Sora was wearing a White cloak, this cloak belongs to someone very special to him and the reason why he has it is because she is no longer around. No it wasn't a past girlfriend or anything like that. It belonged to a person that saved him in the past, more of that will be explained in the main plot, but if you guess who it might belong too, then I will give you a shout out and a virtual cookie. Now that Sora Kai and Whitney Azar have been introduced, we will focus on Angelina Von Thanh, a spoiled rich girl with anger issues and very disgusting views on the Faunus Society as a whole. why she hates them is a secret for now, but we will be able to see a bit of her character today. I was planning to have Whitney cameo in this on, but Sora snuck his way in once more, along with the fourth member of the future Team SWAN, who he is will remain a secret, at least until the end of this chapter. Hell I was planning on having Whitney and Luna fight a few thugs, but scrapped that idea in favor of the cameo at the end.**

 **Since I picked some songs for Sora, I did the same for Whitney and Luna. Luna's song is Marry the Night by Lady Gaga..I felt that it fit her a lot due to her being Nocturnal in nature. No she's not Narcoleptic, she just needs a bit off moonlight to recharge now and again.**

 **As for Whitney, it was a bit hard to find a song for her..but for her, I had to give her Natsu's Theme from Fairy Tail. Every time I hear it, I know shit is about to go down, and there's gonna be a lot of fire and destruction and while we haven't seen her set anything on fire yet..she will in the future, though not to Natsu's extent.**

 **As for Angel, I've decided to tell you her theme a chapter early. Angel's Theme is the Nightcore version of Angel with a Shotgun, Originally by the Cab. Check out the one done by NightcoreReality on youtube, its my favorite one.**

 **Anyway...one with the Wind Trailer**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Wind Trailer

 _A Wind that rose  
Though not a Leaf  
In any Forest stirred  
But with itself did cold engage  
Beyond the Realm of Bird -  
A Wind that woke a lone Delight  
Like Separation's Swell  
Restored in Arctic Confidence  
To the Invisible- Emily Dickinson_

" _Keep calm, nothing bad is going to happen. Breathe in, breathe out..control your anger. Your the master of your Semblance, not the other way around. Keep calm, nothing bad is going to happen, inhale, exhale. Alright, time to start the day."_

This was the personal mantra that had accompanied her through her early life. Ever since she was eight years old, and discovered what her Semblance was, she used this to stay relaxed and stay calm, lest she explode, and cause the area around her to literally explode. Due to her outburst a few days back, the Golden Beryl her family had paid a fortune to obtain had been stolen in their museum in Vale. She knew that it was her fault, even though her Nursemaid Freesia had told her it wasn't. She was a Von Thanh, so everything mattered to her parents. It had to be perfect, so when she literally made the museum explode, they had to get all of their valuables out. If it wasn't for that Faunus, she wouldn't have exploded.

"Its all their fault, cursed demons. All Faunus should just disappear from the phase of the planet." she said, clenching her hand. The curtains started moving and she took a deep breath, calming her nerves down.

"Alright Angelina, its time to keep calm. We don't want the windows to blow out again." she said to her reflection.

Angelina Von Thanh was her name, Angel to her friends and loved ones. She was a beautiful young woman of seventeen, with long white hair, which had a blue tint to it. She was wearing a tight blue sleeveless dress, that did little to hide her impressive chest. The straps of the dress were made of feathers, as well as the skirt of the dress. They were fake, she couldn't bring herself to harm a cute little swan to have a beautiful dress made. She had a blue ribbon tied in her hair, keeping her bangs in place, as well as two long strands which were curled at the ends. She wore long light blue gloves, which had a bit of armor at the joints, as well as the knuckles. Since she was a Von Thanh, it was important that she could defend herself. She finished off her look with blue knee socks and white feathery boots. Her sky blue eyes stared right back at her, losing a bit of their spark. She knew she was gonna get yelled at, hell she hadn't seen her father yet, but she heard the news. She stood up, brushing her skirt.

"Its best if I meet father now and get it over with. That way, I won't have to deal with his wrath for long." she muttered to herself. She grabbed her belt, which held her personal weapon, Angelic Symphony and placed it on around her waist. Her weapon was a Katana, that turned into a leaver action Shotgun. She had several kinds of shells on her belt, as well as a small pouch filled with more ammunition. She was a deadly shot, even better than the security personnel that had taught her too shoot. It was based off the Spas 12, only instead of it being pump action, it was lever action. The bottom of it was a sky blue color, with the rest of it being white. With a flick of her wrist, the weapon shifted into its sword form, and she could channel her aura through it. On the stock of the gun, was her personal emblem, two white swan feathers slowly falling onto a lake, with white clouds above it to symbolize the sky. She took a deep breath and opened her doors, heading into the hallway. The maids passing by her doorway greet her quietly, and she gave them a small smile.

It wasn't a secret to Angel that her staff was scared of her. With her unique Semblance, she could make an entire building explode with a single scream. She could also steal a persons air, or make them explode with little thought. The Atlas army had even attempted to recruit her, with her father vehemently refusing. She didn't want to deal with Faunus who may have joined the military themselves.

She finally reached her fathers study, and as evident by the Policemen standing post at the door, he was busy talking to the chief of Police. She reached for the door, and one of the officers held his hand out.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Lord Von Thanh has asked us not to let anyone through." he said firmly. Angel sighed, gritting her teeth a bit.

"Well, did he tell you that I'm his daughter and that he wished to speak to me?" she asked, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"He said not to let anyone through, especially you Miss Von Thanh, it seems he's still and I quote..real fucking pissed with that little imp."

Angel's face was stone still, the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The other officer, who was familiar with the young woman stepped back a few feet. She clenched her fist and the air in the hallway became thin, making the two men start to choke a bit. Her eyes were glowing bright blue as her Semblance activated. She suddenly stopped, returning the air pressure to normal.

"Damn. I almost lost control again...I'm sorry officers...but I really need to see my father." she said, reaching for the door handle. She tried turning it but it was locked. She jiggled it a bit, but no dice. She knocked on the door.

"Father, let me in." she cried.

"I don't want to speak with you yet Angelina, return to your room at once." the man's muffled voice replied. Angel, having enough of this drew her shotgun. She cocked it and held it up, firing at the door handle with some exploding Buckshot. The officers screamed in shock and surprise, not expecting her too shoot the door. She kicked the door open and walked inside, ejecting the spent shell casing which hit the floor with a hollow thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said go back to your room." her father said. His name was Carter Von Thanh and he was the second richest man on the planet, second to Richard Schnee, who owned the Schnee Dust Company. Her father was the owner of Aeterna Blade and Steel, a company responsible for designing parts and receivers for Dust Crystals and Ammunition. Both companies worked hand in hand to make the weapons everyone in Remnant needed to survive. The girl smiled, ignoring the police chief who was looking at the shotgun in her hands.

"Well Father, I wanted to talk to you. Seeing Mr. Wanderman here means what Freesia told me this morning was true. The Golden Beryl was stolen."

"Yes, the Golden Beryl was stolen, just as the exhibit back home in Atlas was being finished. The security was higher there, and more competent. Three men in the Dinosaur Exhibit let themselves get taken down, with their own weapon no less. Another man was face to face with him and let himself get punched into a wall. He doesn't even remember the boy's face. Then there are the idiots who wasted 90 lighting rounds firing into a smoke cloud. And all of that happened because of you." the man shouted.

"I'll uh..I'll just be outside." the Police chief said, excusing himself. He wasn't about to listen into a family problem. He was just here on business and to track down whoever was responsible for the heist.

"Well if you didn't let those disgusting Faunus into our museum, then I wouldn't have exploded now would I?" she said, holstering her gun.

"I can't just ban faunus Angelina. Their living breathing creatures, I don't understand why it is you hate them, but I don't. I wasn't raised like that an neither were you, why can't you be like your brothers?" he asked. Angel clicked her tongue, crossing her arms.

"Why is it that my brothers end up being in our conversations? Oh no, Zheltyy is a business man, doing business over in Vacuo and Mistral now. Thantos is working with the Atlasian army making weapons and shit. But your daughter is here doing nothing because she's prone to blow everything up. Is it because I don't have a dick? Because in my opinion, my tits and twat are better than dick and balls." she said.

"Angelina Von Thanh do not speak to me like that." he said firmly. Angel huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from her father.

"I miss mom."

The man stiffened a bit when he heard that. It seemed that ever since his wife had passed away, Angelina had been falling deeper and deeper into depression, though recently, she had been coming out of it. Slowly but surely, she was showing signs of improvement.

"I miss her too Angel...but the fact of the matter still stands, you caused major damage to the museum and as a result, we lost the Golden Beryl. It will take forever to find it again, even longer for another one to grow naturally." He said.

"Whatever, I can't believe you care so much about a dumb gem than you do about your daughter." she said.

"You know I could punish you. Take away your credit cards, your cellphones, your butlers and your Stretch Limo..but I won't. Instead you'll be attending Beacon Academy and become a Huntress." he said, making the blue eyed girl go wide eyed.

"Excuse me? Let me get the gunk out of my ear because I don't think I heard you." she said, jamming her pinkie in her ear.

"I said, you'll be attending Beacon Academy. Princess listen, your Semblance is one that's been troubling you since you were younger..the teachers in Beacon could help you learn more about Aura, teach you to control it better."

"I don't need to control it better. I have it all under control." she cried out, making the windows explode. Glass landed on the floor around them, making her cringe.

"You call that control?" he asked.

"You pissed me off. I am not going to that faunus ridden academy, I'd rather be locked in my room for the rest of my life." she said firmly.

"Sweetheart, will you tell me why you hate Faunus? I don't remember you ever meeting any."

"I am not telling you shit. There's nothing you need to know, I just hate them because their vagrants and degenerates." She shouted. If the windows hadn't blown out before, they surely would have. Carter looked at his daughter, a bit worried. He didn't know why she always denied it, but he was sure it was something bad, something she wasn't ready to talk about. He sighed and stood up, walking around his desk.

"Listen, this is what's best for you. You need to control your aura better...your mother was the same when we met in Beacon all those years ago, and while we didn't become Hunters like many others, we were trained how to use our aura too the fullest. She wouldn't want you to live your life hiding because you were scared of making someone explode at any given moment."

"I'm not going." she said firmly.

"Perhaps I can change your mind then."

Angel turned around at the sound of the voice. When she did, she saw an older man standing at the door. He was wearing a pea green coat, with a suit vest underneath and a matching green shirt. He also wore matching black pants and boots. He was holding a cane in his hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Ah Professor, it seems you've arrived at the perfect time." Carter said, welcoming the man into his office. The man smiled and made his way toward him.

"Yes. I got here in time to see every window explode." he said, an amused smile on his face. Carter glanced at his daughter, who blew a raspberry at him. She turned around, heading for the door.

"I'm out of here. I'm sure Elizabeth has something interesting to do." she said.

"Wait, young lady. I didn't travel all the way here for you to bail on me. I still have an offer to..offer."

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin, but I decline your offer to study at Beacon. I refuse to be in a place that allows the...other race...to walk through its halls." she said.

"Angelina, you will come here this instant and listen to what this man has to tell you, or I will disown you." Carter said firmly, making her stop in her tracks. She was half considering leaving...but being disowned meant not money, and she loved having money. She exhaled through her nose and turned around, her contorted in anger.

"Fine. I'll listen."

"I knew you would. Come here, you get to sit in the big girl chair." he said. Angel rolled her eyes and walked around his desk, taking a seat in his chair. She placed her legs on the desk and crossed them, folding her arms over her lap.

"Lets listen to this offer of yours Professor." she said, leaning back a bit. The man nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sure your father explained this to you..but I wish to have you in my school. You see, you are a very special girl, you possess a Semblance that only few have ever been recorded to have. Control of the Wind, an Elemental Semblance." he said.

"I'm that special? I thought wind control was something anyone could get..besides isn't there Dust that pretty much does what I can do?" Angel asked.

"Ah, but dust can't replicate what you can do Miss Angel. You can control air in its entirety. You can redirect the currents, speed them up, change them as you see fit, you can even fly if you control the wind well enough. That is something my academy can teach you, aside from you there are three others who possess control over an element." he said.

"Three more? Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Carter asked, clearly surprised by this turn of events. The man smirked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Of course I am Carter. Sora Kai, a young man of Seventeen who just applied to my academy has the unique control of the Water Element in its entirety. The video attached with his application showed how he is able to make water from thin air, and control it with ease. He's able to change the pressure of water, and even purify it with the right dust. Whitney Azar, a young woman of Seventeen has control over the Fire Element. She is able to make flames from nothing and control their heat. They can be as warm as the light of the sun or as hot as a volcano erupting. The final person on this list is a young man named Nicholas Grael, a young man of seventeen who controls Earth in its entirety. He can create stone spikes from nothing, erode the earth and even create a mountain if he had enough energy. The four of you are special and I cannot let you go without properly training you." he said firmly.

"Four Elementals...each holding a very special and powerful Semblance..this is way to convenient don't you think?" she asked.

"It might, it might not be...but one thing is certain..you can achieve great things if you come to Beacon Academy. You can become a powerful Huntress and help many people through out the world. I know you can fight, or else you wouldn't walk around with that shotgun around your waist would you?" he asked. The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I think about it? I don't want to go to a place and put others at risk. I'll give you my answer when I come back, right now I need to leave." she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked as the white haired girl made her way to the door.

"I'm going into Vale for a bit. I have to think about all of this and the only way I can do that is being alone. Don't worry I'll put on my suppressor bracelet so I don't blow up random windows like last time." she said firmly.

"Alright, be careful and take your scroll." he said.

"Way ahead of you father. It was nice meeting you Professor, I promise to think about this while I'm out." she said, leaving the room. She walked past the officers who were still waiting for her father to speak with them. The whole dilemma with the Golden Beryl was annoying her to no end. She knew she was at fault, but it could have happened to anyone. She stopped at her bedroom and grabbed her house keys, along with her skateboard and knee pads. Not many knew it, but Angelina Von Thanh was actually a very good skater. It was something she got into when she was young and it took her mind off her worrisome Semblance. Her skateboard was custom made for her size and stature, out of the finest materials. The deck had light blue grip tape, on the opposite side, there was a picture of a swan, gracefully taking flight. She had it made so the design didn't get scratched up from all the tricks she did. The trucks were white in color and the wheels were a light blue color. She slipped on the knee pads and headed outside.

It was a nice day in Vale, the day after a big rainstorm. Though the streets were dry from the sun, so she didn't have to worry about puddles or anything. The air was a bit crisp, which was something she loved about skating. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to be far from her mansion at the moment. The thought of her going to Beacon pissed her off. Being in an academy filled with Faunus...those blasted animals..the thought disgusted her to her very core. But Ozpin was right, if she got better control of her Aura, then she wouldn't be prone to exploding.

"Maybe I should...no...definitely not. I am not going to a school filled with faunus." she muttered to herself. She was approaching a stairwell, and smiled to herself. She kicked off the ground a bit, increasing her speed. As she approached the first step, she closed her eyes envisioning the trick she wanted to do. She kicked off, performing a Hard Flip over the steps. The board hit the ground with a loud pop, and she kept on riding, getting a few wolf whistles from the perverted guys that saw up her skirt. She didn't care if they saw, she was to perfect for them anyway. She continued her ride into the plaza, doing a kick flip over a bench, getting more attention from the guys in the area. She did a power slide to stop herself and kicked her board up, catching it in her hand. This particular area wasn't her favorite, due to all the faunus in the area, but it had a few interesting stores. She did need a few more shotgun rounds. She looked around for a food stand, since she had walked out without eating lunch.

"Oh come on man, you can do this for me."

Angel looked up, glancing at the nearby hot dog stand. There was only on person there, a teenager around her age, with light brown hair. He was wearing a green tee shirt, with a black sweat shirt over it, which had green stripes running down it. He wore black pants, with green low top shoes. He was wearing light leg armor, covering his shins and knees. He had two pistols holstered to his belt. He had a crest on the back of his hooded sweater, which was a Nevermore taking flight, its wings spread out. In its beak it was clutching a bright red rose, and in its talons, it was holding a glowing white bladed sword. The hot dog vendor seemed a little annoyed with him.

"You already took a bite out of it kid, there's no returns." the man said.

"Dude, you can cut that part off. Its still good, I mean this half is still prime..just wipe a bit of the ketchup off top, and you can resell it."

"Sir, I am not selling half of an eaten hot dog to anyone that comes here. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just want that Mountain Dew and I spent all my money on this hot dog, so I was trying to barter." the teen said.

"Barter? Do you hear yourself speak? Or are you that in love with your voice?" the man asked.

"A little of both. Come on man, I'll even throw in this ketchup packet."

"The answer is no kid. Now move along before I call the police." he said, clearly not having any of it.

"Fine, but I am going to write a review of this little stand and have it shut down." he said firmly. Angel exhaled loudly, clearly being fed up with waiting. She pushed the teen aside and slammed her hand onto the cart.

"I want food and I'm sick of waiting for you to kick this ass hat out of here." she said.

"Excuse you little lady, but I wasn't done discussing this very important business deal with this lovely gentleman right here." the teen said, looking at Angel, she noticed he was wearing a headband over his right eye. It was green in color. Angel crossed her arms under her breasts, making them jiggle a bit.

"Excuse me, I don't know about you..but I am not little. Do you know who I am?" she asked. The boy gave her a once over, before shrugging.

"A skater girl. Don't know about you, but skating in a skirt isn't really a good idea. Unless you don't mind guys looking at your sweet spot." he said with a smirk.

"Ugh...whatever...can I have a hot dog with extra relish please?" She asked.

"Sure thing Miss Von Thanh, anything for you." the man said with a polite smile. Angel sighed contently.

"Its good to know at least someone knows who I am." she said.

"Von Thanh...oh wait..your the daughter of that rich guy that was broken into last night. Man that shit was cray cray, breaking into a museum in the dead of night and stealing a precious stone undetected. Whoever did that has some balls." he said firmly.

"I don't need a common pleb like you reminding me of what my family is going through." she said.

"I'm just saying. If you just took into account the stability of the entire building and posted better guards at all of the entrance points and exit points, it could have been prevented." he said with a shrug.

"Like you know about security and foundations." the girl said, brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"I don't, but I know for a fact that he was able to get in because there was a ventilation shaft near the northern entrance. If you posted a guard there, a competent one that is...it could have been prevented. And by the foot prints in the mud, it looked as if he was heading into an alleyway, perhaps to reach his pick up."

"How do you know that?" Angel said.

"The information is all over the news. Whoever did it knows how to plan this shit, he couldn't have done it alone. Someone must have hacked remotely into the security system and ran a loop of the tapes, giving that person free control of the cameras. That gives them a bird eye view of the place. And the glass case had lasers and a heat sensor, neither went off, meaning they either used a mirror to block the lasers or they used that new Glass Dust to make a shield around the box. As for the box itself, it was cut using a special cutting tool, and when he reached into it, he must have used Ice Dust to lower his body heat enough to keep the heat around the box stable, or else the alarm would have gone off." he said.

"You figured out all of that from the information that they placed on television?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Its quite simple when you sit down and think about it. I didn't see anything up close, just some pictures that were taken from the scene of the crime, but I figured all of that out easily." he said with a shrug. He looked back at the Hot dog vendor who finished preparing the young woman's hot dog.

"And that was all without a single drop of Mountain Dew." he said firmly. The vendor sighed.

"For the last time kid, I am not taking back that half eaten hot dog for a Mountain Dew, either you pay it or you walk." he said.

"I got it, give him the soda..he deserves it for being able to figure out something so intricately planned." she said. The teens eyes opened wide. He hugged the girl tightly, almost breaking her back.  
"Yes. Thank you so much Miss Von Thanh, you are the best person ever. You are truly an Angel." he said.

"Good...let...me...breathe." she wheezed, making him let go. She took a deep breath, coughing a bit.

"Jeez, that's some hug. I'll allow that this time around because you helped me out..but next time you touch me, you'll be sorry." she said, handing the vendor her credit card. He swiped it on a special machine that was attached to his scroll. A second later, he handed it to her for her to sign. She signed her full name on it and he handed her the card back, along with her hot dog and the soda bottle, which the teen quickly snagged.

"Have a nice day, and kid..honestly don't try to haggle people after you've eaten the food." the man said.

"No promises." he said, cracking the bottle open and taking a swig. He sighed, letting the heavenly drink run down his throat. Angel skated beside him, eating her food.

"So, whats your name? I want to tell father you were able to find out more information about the case."

"Oh me? I'm Nick..its a pleasure to meet you Miss Von Thanh."

"Please..call me Angel." she said with a small smile. His scroll suddenly started to ring, and he drew it out of his pocket, pulling it open, he saw it was his aunt who had sent him a message.

"Sorry, I gotta go. My Aunt wants to talk to me about something...again it was nice meeting you Angel, and thanks for the dew. Hopefully what I said earlier helps in catching that guy." he said, walking off. He gave her a wave before crossing the street. She frowned a bit, watching him go. That was the first time someone had talked to her like a normal person..usually they'd talk about her giant house, or her yacht, or her plane or her museums or some thing she owned. And when they talked about her, it was about how beautiful she was or how sexy she looked, never about something normal. Though jewel theft wasn't something anyone could consider normal. Perhaps this time, she'd made a true friend. She was about to cross the street when a young girl ran in front of her, almost making her fall of her board. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, if the were human..but this girl was clearly a faunus.

She looked around twelve or thirteen, with rose pink hair, tied in a side ponytail. Most of it was curly, and she had a few bangs covering her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink ruffled shirt, with a matching pleated skirt, both of which seemed a bit mattered and dirty. She had on black stockings with little x's on them, though they bore a few holes. She also wore black heeled wedges. Atop her head were two pointed cat ears, which were slightly pink to match her hair. She also had a thin tail coming out from under her skirt. Everything about her screamed street rat. Angel clicked her tongue.

"Jeez, watch where your going you dumb animal." she said. The girl stopped in her tracks, looking back at the older girl.

"What was that? I don't think I heard your voice. It was a bit muffled by those basketballs you call tits." the girl replied.

"You little shit. How dare you mouth off to me?" Angel said, stepping off her bored.

"How dare you talk to me like I'm below you." the girl retaliated.

"You are below me animal. Beings like you shouldn't exist in this world, your thieves, degenerates and vagrants. Look at you, bet you live in the slums of the city."

"I do, because my parents are fucking dead. I have nothing but the clothes on my back and whatever chicken change I can find on the ground, but you know what? Even doing that means I'm living a better life than you. While you live in your mansion with butlers, we have to fight to survive. You don't know anything unless you've lived in the sewers your entire life." the girl replied.

"You deserve to live in the sewers, that's where you things belong, underground where you can't show your mugs to the human society." she shouted, the wind picked up a bit, ruffling their clothes.

"HEY."

Angel's head snapped up, she met the eyes of a very pissed looking young man. Wearing a nice white cloak. There was a girl beside him, two round rat ears stuck out of her head. His white cloak was billowing in the wind that had suddenly picked up. The girl looked at the young man, a smile on her face.

"Big brother." she cried, jumping into his arms. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, allowing her to climb onto his back.

"Big brother? How can a human like you associate with those beings?" Angel asked.

"First off, shut the fuck up. You have no right talking to my little sister like that, second don't you dare come onto my turf and tell me who I can associate with. Faunus are people too and they have rights, I won't tolerate people like you badmouthing them." he said. Angel chuckled.

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"Well write it down and shove it in your ass, because no one wants to hear it. Its bad enough that we don't have a place to call home, we don't need a spoiled rich brat insulting us." he said.

"Us? How can you be around them? Their detestable."

"When I showed up in Vale several years ago...homeless dirty and hungry, the ones who helped me were the stray faunus that lived in the slums of the city. We live more honest lives than the one you do Miss Von Thanh. You think being filthy rich is a good thing? Wait until one day your father makes a bad call and you lose all of it, you'll be living in the slums. So grab your shit and get out of here, before I do something I might regret." he said, hand on his pistol. Angel smirked and placed a hand on her shotgun.

"You think you can hurt me? I'm an Elemental." she said proudly.

"Ooh, so what? You think I care?" he asked.

"Sora lets just drop it. We're going to be late for that meeting." the girl beside him said. Sora looked at his friend and nodded.

"Fine Argo, I'll let it go this time. But me warned, I catch your pretty face around this area again, and I swear I'll do more than just insult you. Come on kiddo, I'll buy you some ice cream." he said, glancing at his little sister who giggled and nodded, tail wagging happily. Angel watched them go, grinding her teeth together. She felt like screaming, but she knew that if she did, it would cause every window in an two mile radius explode. She took out her scroll and called her father, who picked up the call in a few seconds.

" _Angel, sweetheart where are you?"_

"Put Ozpin on the line." she said, anger clear in her tone. A shuffling sound was heard, before said man answered.

" _I'm here Miss Angelina...do you have an answer?"_

"Yes, Its a fucking deal. I agree to go to Beacon Academy so I can learn to use my Aura and my Semblance." she said.

" _Excellent. Classes will begin in a Weeks time, you will need to be in the Airship port in East Vale at 7:00 for pick up. Wednesday the 29_ _th_ _of August."_

"I'll be there. Count on it." she said, ending the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah...the final trailer is upon us already. The Earth Trailer...I had a great time writing these, it almost felt like I was watching the show when i reread them. If you didn't notice from the Wind Trailer, than this one will be focusing on Nicholas Grael..the Earth Semblance user of future team SWAN. He's a little serious in this one, though he's gonna have his moments in the main plot..here we'll be learning a bit about his life and what not. At this point, everyone has made a cameo in one trailer or another, with freaking Sora being in all of them, the bastard snuck into this one as well. SMH..anyway.. after this I might take a little break before starting chapter one. I will mention this now, Chapter one will pick up directly after Sora's cameo in this trailer and will focus on his second heist. after that, we'll head to good old Beacon Academy, where we will see a bunch of familiar faces, and perhaps the main Pet himself.**

 **Nick's Theme song is Earthquake by Eminem and Busta Rhymes. I don't know, I just liked it and it went well with his element..If anyone can guess who Nick's mom is in a comment, than that person will be given a shout out as well as a gag dollar..fool all of your friends into thinking you have a real dollar, patent pending, restrictions apply, results may vary, batteries not included..not for children under three years of age.**

 **Without futher adooo..here is...the Earth Trailer**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Earth Trailer

 _Feel the glory of being grounded_

 _Feel my energy, you'll feel astounded_

 _Mother Earth has healing power_

 _My healing power is my aura_

 _Earth is truly a mysterious wonder_

 _Witness my wrath, my storms and lightning_

 _and my thunder_

 _As a Hunter you've seen my path_

 _See the mountains, the forests, and seas_

 _As Earth I maintain the balance with ease_

 _Nature has Flora and Fauna its balance is perfect_

 _Nothing but struggles for flowers of Roses_

 _To Romantic Struggles and Relationship Juggles_

 _Learning from Nature, seeing how to live_

 _Together in Harmony and balance_

 _Helping those unbalanced, showing and learning_

 _what to give_

 _Taking on this planet, to live all out in full health_

 _All so to find ones spiritual self- Micheal Ladd Richardson Halom_

The Sun was high above Vale, shedding its golden rays over the land. However, the land was currently covered in deep craters. Pieces of metal, of what once belonged to a building, lay all around the area. The forest around the clearing had been almost destroyed, as trees lay on the ground, their trunks broken and splintered. In one of the craters, lay a young man, enjoying a bit of a snooze. He had spiky brown hair, and was wearing a green tee shirt, with a black and green hooded sweater. He had matching black pants, with low top green shoes. Around his waist was a brown belt, which held his twin pistols, Gaea and Luna. This young man was named Nicholas Grael..though he went by Nick, since he disliked his full name. He was seventeen years old, and he had taken out an entire White Fang warehouse on his own. No one was left alive, as far as he figured anyway. The whole part of the Forever Fall that he had been in had been wiped clean of humans, trees and Grimm. If the river could move, he was sure it would have. He was enjoying a very pleasant dream, when he felt his scroll vibrate. He groaned and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"What? I'm sleeping." he said, answering the call.

" _Young Man, where are you? I called you half an hour ago."_ a stern female voice replied. He sighed.

"Listen Aunty Glynda, I took a detour...I ended up in the Forever Fall Forest."

" _What? All by yourself? Are you insane?"_

"Not really. The Nick does what the Nick wants...besides I have Gaea and Luna with me. Check this out, I took out an entire White Fang warehouse. Poor bastards didn't even know what hit them."

" _Nicholas, need I remind you how stupid your decisions are? You could have been severely hurt, or worse."_

"What could have happened? Before they even react, they'd have severe head trauma. I doubt anyone can live when there's a stone spike through their brain." he said, rolling his eyes.

" _Young man, I want you to come to the city this instant. There are things that we must discuss. Things that involved Beacon and your father."_

"Fine, anyone ever tell you your a massive butt killer?" he asked, hanging up the call. Nick stood up, brushing himself off. He waved his hand in front of him, making a set of stairs from the nearby dirt and rocks. He climbed out of the crater and started heading back into Vale. He drew his guns, reloading them just in case any Grimm decided to tail him. He remembered how he got there, after speaking with his Aunt, and splitting up with that Angel girl, he went to meet his aunt..only he started following a shady person. That person lead him to the Forever Fall forest, and their hideout. From then on, it was just a simple fight for life..their lives that is. He was able to incapacitate or take care of any threats. Once he left the Forever Fall forest, he holstered his guns and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading to his and his aunts predetermined meeting spot.

Nick was a special young man, one of four who could apparently control an Element, his being Earth. He wondered who the others were, or if one of them was a cute girl. He smirked to himself, imagining himself fighting along side a girl who lit things on fire, that would be cool. He reached an intersection, and looked both ways before crossing. Just as he was about to step onto the street, a large armored truck zoomed by him at full speed. He watched it go, a curious expression on his face. He swore he saw someone on top of it, someone wearing a white cloak. He shook his head and started crossing the street.

"Bitches be cray cray." he muttered to himself as he crossed the street. Soon enough, he found himself back at the familiar plaza from before. He entered Cafe Soleil and headed all the way to the back booth. There a woman sat, glancing at her black scroll. She was a blonde, and had her hair in a neat bun. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a matching business skirt, which had golden buttons on it. She wore black stockings and black heeled boots. He noticed the handle of her Riding Crop sticking out of her boot. He cringed, fearing what she could do to him with it. She was also wearing a purple and black cape, which bore her personal crest on the back, a golden tiara. She looked up, her green eyes piercing into his soul.

"You're three hours late." she said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Sit."

He nodded and sat down across from her. He noticed she was playing Tetris on her scroll, something she always did when she wasn't doing school work. This woman was of course Glynda Goodwitch, a Professor at Beacon Academy and a Top Huntress. He folded his arms and sat there quietly.

"You know, one day your going to get yourself killed." she said, clearly not amused.

"If it happens it happens." he said with a shrug.

"Do you not care about what would happen if you did die? How your father would react? How I would react?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I doubt he cares, after all he abandoned me for Six years while he decided to become Headmaster of Beacon Academy." he said.

"You know thats not true."

"Then please explain it? And tell me who my mother is while your at it because I wanna know." he said firmly. The woman bit her lip and looked away.

"Its a delicate situation. I can't tell you about your mother..that's something only your father can do, when the time is right."

"Auntie Glynda, thats what you tell me all the time. Its unfair, I want to know who my mother is, where she is...if she's alive or dead..I have the right to know. My grandparents never talked about her, and they died with all the information they had. All I have is this worn out picture of her when she was still in Beacon Academy." he said, showing the the picture in his wallet. It was a black and white picture of a beautiful young woman, though it was very worn out and faded, her features could barely be seen, though a very distinctive rose crest could be seen on her waist, as part of her belt. Glynda sighed, closing the wallet, she put on the best motherly look she could.  
"Nick, I'm sorry..I really can't tell you all of this. I don't know all the details...its something that you and Oscar will have to sit down and talk about."

"My dad isn't going to tell me. He's too busy playing Mr. Headmaster to even talk to me..its why he sent you with my acceptance letter instead of giving it to me himself. Whatever...what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Its about your enrollment. I want you to know that we didn't pick you because you are Ozpin's son. We picked you out of the thousand other applicants because we feel that your merits and hard work are something we need in the academy. However, there are a few things we have to go over, for one, when you start attending regular classes, I want you to call me Professor Goodwitch, you can't call me Auntie, unless were alone. Second, you can't tell people that your Ozpin's son."

"Why?" he asked.

"If they find out you are the son of the Beacon Headmaster, people will try to get you, use you as a bargaining chip. They will use you to force him into tight situations. That's why you can't show any affection toward either of us."

"Done. I don't care about showing him affection anyway. You're a better parent than he is, you actually give a shit and listen to my problems." he said.

"Its my job to listen to the troubles of my students, even if they aren't my students yet. Anyway, have you heard about the recent theft?"

"Its all over the news..I actually met Angelina Von Thanh earlier today. She wasn't so happy about it either, but I did tell her everything I was able to figure out from the pictures taken. Whoever did it, their good." he said.

"It worries me that there's someone out there willing to steal such a precious gem. That's why we're putting the Azure Morganite in the care of Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss Schnee? Really? You think that she would be able to guard something like that?" he asked, glancing at his surrogate aunt.

"I'll have you know, Miss Schnee is actually quite adept at hiding things. She's been able to hide her dust from her team leader Miss Ruby Rose, as well as the cookies she receives from her older sister Winter Schnee."

"I doubt that..wait..did you say Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Why yes? Have you met her?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No...I haven't met anyone...but I some how feel...like I know that last name." he said. Glynda looked away from him, a frown on her face.

"Hmm, why don't you order something? Anything you want...even if its one of those dreadful sodas." she said.

"I'm not in the mood aunty. I think I'll just head home." he said, standing up.

"If...that's what you want." the woman said, a bit disappointed. He sighed.

"Listen, this has nothing to do with me heading to Beacon and talking to you as a professor. You are a professor, and if someone found out about me, they'd use me as bait. And not the good bait either, I'd probably be a worm, wriggling on a rusty hook, and its guts are pouring out of its tubed body. Noooo, and then I'll get eaten by a fish and.."

"Can you get to the point." Glynda asked, clearly irritated.

"Right right, its important for me to just act like a new student instead of someone familiar to you." he said.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through this." She said standing up.

"Its fine. The pick up is in a few days, so I have to pack my things and get ready to head out. See ya in a few days." he said, hugging the woman tightly. He let go and headed out of the cafe, not noticing the glare he was getting from an Ice cream themed girl.

Nick walked through the streets of Vale, lost in thought. It annoyed him that his father didn't trust him enough to keep his identity a secret. Even worse when he had to send his aunt as a reminder. At least he was still in Beacon, so that was a plus. He reached the park and found an empty bench. He pulled out his scroll and started sifting through the contacts until he settled on one. He his the call button and held the device to his ear. After a few rings, the other person picked up the call.

" _Nicky, its so good to hear you."_

"Hey Max. Its good to hear you too. Sorry I haven't been able to call you, I've been...a little busy." he said. The girl laughed, somehow, he knew she had rolled her eyes.

" _Its fine. I've been really busy too. I had to clean out all of my stuff from last year. Can you believe it? I'm starting my second year at Beacon already. Its still surreal."_ she said.

"Mhmm...well I called you because I have some good news. Through a very um...fortunate set of events, I..am also heading to Beacon."

" _What? Are you serious or are you fucking with me?"_

"Come on Maxie, would I fuck with you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

" _You once had a conversation with me and my mom about the modern refrigerator."_

"Hehe, well you didn't respect my authority." he replied with a shrug.

" _Somehow, being the only human in a house filled with Faunus is disrespecting your authority."_

"Max, I swear to god, I will take my ass up to Beacon a week early and tell you about the horse drawn carriage." he snapped.

" _Oh please, anything but the horse drawn carriage dialogue. How's mom doing? I've been too busy to call, yes its a bit cunty I know, but it really has been busy here."_

"She's doing alright. Still misses her little kitten though. She sometimes makes me wear those stupid kitty ears to make her feel better."

" _Aw, I wish I was there to see that."_

" _Yo, Shaunte, we need to get all of this old crap out of here."_

" _Whoops, I'll get right on it. Sorry, I'm supposed to be the team leader yet I'm slacking off a bit right now. Its been rough with that last mission we went on. I'll text you later alright. It was nice hearing you again."_

"Same here. Tell Wendy I said hey."

" _Will do. See ya soon."_

With that, the girl ended the call. Nick sighed, he missed his best friend. It had been a long year without her, and since her mother had been taking care of them both, he felt that she was the only company he had anymore. Max was of course a Cat Faunus, her real name being Shaunte Kotenok. She had long brown hair, and small brown kitty ears. She had bright green eyes, a small nose and lips. She had light brown skin as well, due to being from Vacuo. She was around Five foot one last time he saw her, but she could have very well grown with all of her training. She had a nice rack too, at least he thought so. If Max caught him thinking about her that way, he would lose his sack. She usually wore belly shirts or shirts that left her midriff exposed, but since going to Beacon, she'd most likely had to give that up. Even if she wanted to show people the super cool bellybutton piercing she usually wore. He missed her a lot, but now that he was going to Beacon, there were gonna be more chances for them to hang out, just like old times.

"Beacon is gonna be the best. I can't wait to go on missions and shit...perhaps I'll be able to find you mom, and get to know you." he said, looking at the sky. He knew his mother was still alive somewhere. He believed that one day he'd find her. That's why he wanted to become a Huntsman, so he could travel the world and find his mom. If only he had her name and a recent picture..hell even a picture that wasn't so old would do. Something to keep in him sane. He checked the time and stood up.

"I best head home." he muttered to himself. He turned around, about to head home when he bumped into someone. All he saw was an ice cream cone hitting the ground. He cringed and looked at the owner of said cone. She didn't look to happy. The girl was around sixteen, maybe seventeen, though with how short she was, he couldn't really tell. She had a weird color scheme going on as well. The best thing he could do to describe her was picture ice cream. Half of her hair was pink and the other was a chocolate brown. She was wearing a white jacket, with a pink interior. She also wore a black corset underneath it. She had matching brown pants and white high heeled boots. She wore different colored beads around her neck. She had a parasol handing from her arm, which was pink in color, with a white handle. She looked into Nick's eyes, clearly showing she was pissed. He noticed how they kept changing between brown, white and pink.

" _Whoa..what's her damage? It was just an ice cream cone."_

"Hey uh...I'm sorry about ruining your ice cream. Your so short I didn't see you." he said, rubbing his neck. She glared at him, almost as if she were saying, "Don't make me Hit you." He chuckled and looked around. He noticed an Ice Cream stand not to far from where they were, and smiled a bit.

"I got a bit of time, how about I buy you another ice cream? What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady go without replacing her snack?" he asked. She tilted her head, in a pensive look. After a few seconds, she nodded and hooked her arm through his, pulling him along.

"Okay...you lead I guess." he said with a laugh. She smiled at him and opened her parasol, spinning it a bit in her gloved hand.

"So uh...you gotta name?" he asked. She nodded once, her eyes changing color mid blink. He felt a bit unnerved by that but let it slide.

"Well, I'm Nick, its nice to meet you."

She stopped for a second and handed him her parasol. She took out what looked like a scroll and typed a few things down on it, before showing him the screen.

" _Its nice to meet you Nick. My name is Neopolitan."_

"Neopolitan? Isn't that misspelled?" he asked. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. He shrugged.

"If you say so. I'll just call you Neo. If your using that to talk, that means your a mute right?" he asked. She nodded, showing him the scar on her throat. He frowned.

"Man that sucks. I bet you had a pretty voice too."

" _Actually, I never had a voice. Around the time I was three, I had a vocal nodule that needed to be removed. The doctor fucked up and took my voice with it. Luckily I wasn't born deaf."_

"Yeah, guess that's a plus no? Anyway, I gotta ask a question...how the hell do you walk in those?" he asked, glancing at her heeled boots. She rolled her eyes.

" _Its not that hard Nick. It just takes balance."_

"I suppose. I wouldn't have the balance to walk in something so thin...I think they'd break under my fat ass." he said with a chuckle. As they approached the stand, she closed her parasol, twirling it a bit in her hands. She stepped up to the vendor, looking at all the ice cream flavors. Nick had to admit, this girl had a unique style..he felt bad for her though, since she was a mute and all. He also felt a weird vibe about her, like he should keep his guard up. He didn't know why, but his entire time, his hand had been on Gaea's handle, almost ready to draw it if he had too. He stepped up to the vendor, a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon sir..what may I get for you and your lovely girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh...she's just a friend. I kinda ruined her ice cream before. I'm just buying her a replacement." he said.

"How nice of you. You know, since she clearly loves ice cream, seeing as how she's dressed, she can have any flavor for free. You can too if you want." he said. Neo's eyes seemed to settle on pink when she heard him. She pointed to the Neapolitan ice cream, and the vendor happily made her a cone.

"I guess I'll have the chocolate..its been a while since I've actually had ice cream." Nick said.

"Of course." the man said.

They both bid the man farewell after getting their ice cream. Nick had never seen a girl so happy just by eating ice cream. He figured since she couldn't talk, she must have been lonely making her resort to eating ice cream. She made him hold her parasol as she walked, so she wouldn't trip, and seeing how thin her heels were, he obliged with no hesitation.

They found an empty bench and sat down, just eating their ice cream. He wondered why it was that a girl that young was out there alone...but also figured she was capable of defending herself. He did pull the handle of her parasol when she wasn't looking, and noticed the blade that was hidden in it. He liked a girl that packed a hidden weapon, it kept the ambiance interesting.

"So Neo, are you a huntress or something?" he asked out of boredom, looking at the girl who stopped mid bite. She shook her head, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm asking because I just got accepted into Beacon not to long ago..I kind of figured you were a huntress or something."

She nodded, returning to her ice cream. He sighed, biting his own and swallowing a large clump, mixed with a bit of the waffle cone. She cringed..even she couldn't bite ice cream like that. With speed that rivaled Usain Bolt, she typed something on her scroll, showing him the screen.

" _Is something wrong Nick? You can tell me if you want."_

"Well..I can't really say much, other than my dad doesn't trust me...all he does is focus on himself and his job, he barely talks to me and when we do talk all he does is tell me how to become a better battler and what not. I know how to fight for fuck sakes..then on top of that, he refuses to tell me anything about my mother. Whenever I ask about her, he just changes the subject, or dodges it. I mean shit, I'd try to curve the damn question, but the fucker would probably block it with his cane." he said. After he was done ranting, he took a deep breath.

"Wow, I feel a lot better. Sorry for having to hit you with reality like that Neo." he said. The girl offered a sincere smile, and typed something on her scroll.

" _You got me free ice cream..the way I see it, you and I are friends for life. How about we exchange scroll numbers?"_

"Seriously? Wow...I didn't think a cute girl would be willing to give me her number...not after Atlas." he said, shuddering a bit. Neo thought it best not to ask. They exchanged numbers and she stood up, finishing her cone and tossing the napkin.

" _Well, as much as I'd love to sit here and watch the sunset, I have to go. Cin...I mean my friend is forcing me to work on something tonight, and its a bit of a pain. Will I see you again sometime?"_ she asked, he looked away from the scroll and into her eyes, noticing that they were brown this time. He nodded.

"Sure, any time I'm off while I'm at Beacon. I sort of have a full schedule now, and I'll most likely be on missions..taking out the White Fang and junk."

" _Alright, don't be shy and text me whenever okay. And thanks for the free ice cream."_ she typed. Once he read the message, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her parasol. She opened it, using it to block the sun. She gave Nick a polite bow, and after a few seconds, her body shattered into pieces. Nick's eyes widened in shock a bit, but figured it was just her Semblance. He chuckled.

"Man, she really knows how to make an exit. Aw shit...I should have been home forever ago." he said, tossing his napkin. He stood up, heading towards his home. He looked around, making sure no other ice cream themed girls were around him before he walked.

It rapidly grew dark, and Nick was rushing home, cutting through side streets and back alleys. In hindsight, he shouldn't have come to the East side of Vale without getting a ride, not that walking was an issue. He just didn't want to worry Cinnamon, Max's mother too much.

As he stepped into another alleyway, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His hands flew to his guns, almost as a defense mechanism. He didn't draw them, but kept his hands on them in case. He walked further into the alleyway, since the exit was just a few feet away. However, as he tried to hurry, he saw something land in front of him, making him take a few steps back. When he looked closely, he saw that it was a girl, she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, which ended above the midriff. She was wearing a matching black and white pleated skirt, along with knee high flat bottom boots. Her hair was done up in black twin tails with white hair ties. She had emerald green eyes, and was holding an Umbrella in her hands. She gave him a curious smile, yet didn't say a single word.

"Uh..what?" he muttered. The girl straitened up and swung her umbrella around, holding it tightly. He drew his guns and fired four quick rounds..the girl was able to block them all with her umbrella, swiftly opening and using it as a shield of sorts. She held a finger up and shook it, almost in a taunting manner.

"Alright you little imp, lets see how you dance." he said with a smirk. He spun his guns around his fingers, before aiming and unleashing a volley of Fire rounds at her. The girl jumped to the side, using the wall next to her to vault into the air. She grabbed the fire escape near her and ran across the railing, closing the distance between them. Nick's guns clicked empty as soon as she jumped. He jumped back, doing a black flip to dodge the kick she had aimed at him. He threw his guns up, simultaneously ejecting the magazines. He flicked a button on the empty magazines, and two thin blades sprung out. He threw them at the girl and drew two new mags, holding them straight up for his guns could land on them. The girl dodged the throwing knives, and closed the distance. She moved around the closed area, almost like a gymnastics student on the mats. He jumped back, avoiding another kick, he flicked the buttons on his gun's barrels and flicked them outward, he grabbed the barrels and joined them together. The gun handles became a sword guard, and a thick steel blade sprung out.

"I almost never have to use Tremor, but I guess its time to see if you know how to dodge a sword." he said confidently, running at the young girl. He threw a horizontal slash, which she dodged, almost as if she were playing a game of Limbo. She did a one armed handstand and landed firmly on her feet, closing her umbrella. She ran forward, using the umbrella as a sword. They traded blows, parrying when needed and attacking when the other was open. He was surprised a girl like her was able to fight like that. They clashed again, and he used his superior strength to push her back. He used his Semblance and broke off a piece of the ground, hurling it at her. Her green eyes widened as she was forced to dodge the large piece of rock. He used some Earth dust to fling a few large stones at her, which she had to defend against with her Umbrella. She grit her teeth, clearly annoyed at the turn of events. She pressed a button on her umbrella and pulled the handle, revealing a long thin blade.

"What the hell? Does every umbrella wielding girl also have a freaking sword in them?" he asked. His eyes widened at her speed, he was barely able to block that hit. He felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and realized that she'd managed to cut him. He smirked, pulling her into another close up sword fight. Sparks flew from their clashes, lighting up the otherwise dark alley. Nick hated to admit it, but he was growing a bit tired. Having one eye didn't help his case either, he wasn't able to judge depth perception, but he could tell a bit of her future movements by how the ground was vibrating. She knew he was blind in one eye and she was using it to her advantage. She used her sword to deflect his own, and then used her umbrella to stun him. She delivered a kick to the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell back to the ground, panting for breath. Tremor was a few inches from his grasp. He tried grabbing it but she kicked it out of his reach. She spun the sword around her hand, aiming at his throat.

"Whoa..what the hell are you doing? I don't know you, I haven't done shit to you yet." he said firmly. The girl smiled, about to stab him in the heart. That is when something struck her in the chest, stunning her a bit. It landed on the floor, and she looked at it curiously. Nick saw the device, eye wide in shock. He somehow got up and dove behind a dumpster. The girl, followed his example just as the device exploded.

"Damn...I didn't get her." a voice said. The pig tailed girl grit her teeth. She barely dodged that mortar, and had lost a bit of aura to boot. Nick, tried standing up, but his head was spinning. He felt a hand grab his own and he was brought to his feet. When his vision cleared, he saw the person that had saved him, was a pretty white haired girl, with orange and blue dyed pigtails. The black haired girl next to her seemed to be winding something.

"Are you alright? We managed to come here in time to distract her." the girl said.

"I'm fine, thanks to that mortar." he said.

"You can thank Luna for that. I'm Whitney."

"Nick..nice to meet you ladies. That girl is still there, I can sense her." he said, turning around. Whitney handed him his sword and drew her own.

"Well, I can draw her out again, but someone like her fights better in closed areas like this. Its best if we get her into the open street and take her down. That way we can turn her in." Whitney said.

"Good Idea Whit, and I have just the thing too. Go Artemis, Flash Grenade." Luna cried, flicking her wrist. The yo-yo fully unrolled and the string popped out. She used her Semblance to redirect the head, making it go behind the dumpster. The girl jumped out, just as it exploded. She stumbled around a bit, clearly stunned from the grenade. She looked back at Nick briefly, before turning around and running toward the opposite end of the alleyway.

"Whitney, she's getting away." Luna cried, drawing another Yo-yo from her stocking. Whitney nodded and flicked her wrist, her sword shifted into its bow mode. She held it up, taking aim at the running girl, he bracelet around her wrist started glowing yellow. She drew the string, forming the arrow out of her aura and the yellow dust.

"Alright, go lightning shot." she chanted, letting the arrow go. The string snapped loudly, sending the arrow flying. The girl turned just in time to dodge the arrow. Whitney smirked and snapped her fingers, making it explode. She hit the fire hydrant on the other side of the alley, cringing in pain, she grabbed her weapon and hobbled off. By the time Nick and the girls had made it to the other side of the street, she was gone. Whitney was still looking around, a flaming arrow drawn back just in case.

"Damn, she got away. Little imp is resilient, that's for damn sure. She took a mortar, a flash grenade and a lightning dust explosion and walked it off. She has some balls." Nick said, rubbing his shoulder a bit.

"What I wanna know is what you did to her to make her get that pissed off, she your ex girl or something?" Luna asked, playing with her yo-yo.

"No, I've literally never met her in my life. She just came out of nowhere and attacked. Damn, now I feel like a piece of shit for getting my ass handed to me by a girl. If I wasn't missing my fucking eye, I would have definitely beaten her." he said firmly. He retracted Tremor's blade and separated the guns, returning them to their normal form. Whitney sheathed her bow sword and looked at Nick.

"Well, look at it this way...you aren't dead." she said. He chuckled.

"I like how you think..didn't know ladies nowadays walked around with dual action weapons." he said, glancing at the sword. Whitney giggled.

"Starlight Butterfly is my pride and joy. I'm still surprised that girl was able to dodge that arrow. That would have paralyzed her for sure." she said.

"Grr...If I see her again, she'll be sorry..that's for sure." he said firmly.

"Well, I hope so..doubt we'll be with you the next time it happens." Luna said, earning a glare from Whitney.

"Its cool, thanks a lot for the help. I'm heading off to Beacon in a few days, and wanted to pack my stuff. Seeing as my house is so freaking far away, I thought I'd cut through these alleys instead."

"Wow, you too? I just got accepted. Professor Ozpin sent me my acceptance letter through email. I forgot to put my recent information on the application." Whitney said, a vibrant blush on her face.

"Neck. Gimme that." Luna said, raising her hand to slap her friend in the neck. Whitney backed away, raising her hands defensively. Nick chuckled and looked around, noticing the time on the clock across the street from them.

"Oh shit, is that the current time?" he asked. Luna checked her watch and nodded.  
"Yup, 7:02 bruh..."

"Fuck..I am so late. Cinnamon is gonna have my ass for dinner..I gotta go..it was nice meeting you ladies." he said, running off..thankfully, his aura had healed his injuries. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Well, that makes Ten Whitney. He did technically call you lovely." Luna said. Whitney sighed.

"Fine, no make up for a semester, but you have to stop sleeping during the day."

"No promises...besides..my cousin Wendy tells me there's this professor who wont stop talking about his younger days, I can definitely sleep through that."

"Not on my watch." Whitney warned, dragging her friend along.

 _(A few minutes before the fight.)_

Neo had left the park, feeling a bit guilty about what she was going to do. She had met a person like her, though he was missing an eye, she and him shared something that others didn't have. She felt sympathetic with him for what he was going through, but due to her line of work, she couldn't get involved. She took out her scroll and messaged Cinder.

" _You were right about the boy...he is Ozpin's son. If we want to get the Azure Morganite, we'll have to think on our feet."_

she hit sent, almost regretting it a second later when she got the new mission.

" _Good..now that we know for a fact of who he is..I want you to kill him. Take a picture of his dead body, and tell Ozpin that if he wants to avoid any more deaths, especially those of his students, then he has to hand over the Azure Morganite within the week."_

Her eyes widened...she had to kill him? Usually she didn't care who she killed, but she couldn't kill him..he was special..her first friend that was like her.

" _Do I have too?"_

That was a stupid question. She felt Cinder's animosity in the message. She cringed a bit as she read it.

" _Yes you have too..I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing. Don't think, obey. Now go fulfill your order..and if you fail...you and I will have some serious things to talk about."_

She swallowed hard and looked at the ground. Sure, she was a bit ruthless herself, but even she was a bit scared of angry Cinder. She ducked behind an alleyway and let her Semblance do its work, disguising her as a completely different girl. She looked at her reflection in one of the storefront windows. Green eyes stared back at her, instead of her brown, white or pink ones. She noticed Nick run past her, ducking into another side street. She sighed and followed him...it was for the best.

 _(After the fight)_

" _Damn, Shit...Fuck."_

The Ice cream themed girl finally found a place to rest. She wasn't expecting two girls to come out of nowhere and attack her. She hesitated due to the mortar..she had him, ready to be killed and she choked. Cinder was going to murder her..or worse..she'd spare her and then force her to watch something extremely gruesome. She lifted her shirt and corset a bit, seeing the forming bruise. Slamming into the fire hydrant must have broken several of her ribs. She took out her scroll, sending a message to Cinder. She got one back almost instantly.

" _What the hell do you mean you failed?"_

"I'm sorry. I had him on the ground, ready to be murdered, but these two girls came out of nowhere and started attacking me. They ganged up on me and I had to retreat..I broke at least four ribs from slamming into a fire hydrant." she sent back. It took her a few minutes to get a new reply.

" _Alright, this time I'll let it slide..but you best find a way to steal that gem. Your the only one who can, Mercury and Emerald are too deep in Beacon right now and if they blow their cover, we're royally screwed."_

"I understand, I'll see what I can do..for now we can focus on the Rouge Almandine Heart. I hear its going to Junior's bar."

" _It is..but I am going to secure that one...seeing as someone got a head of us and stole the Golden Beryl. Don't worry Neo, but this is the last time, you fail me again, and you'll be wishing you were dead."_

Neo sighed...sometimes she regretted joining the darkside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the first official chapter of Team SWAN. Its going to start back with Sora and his second heist. We won't get to Beacon Academy for a while, since I'll be focusing a bit on a few of the characters. Also, since Sora is a street rat, he'll know some people personally. Information gets around, and with Argo at his side, he knows quite a lot. Also, Sora is the kind of person that cares a lot about his friends and treasures them a lot. I don't want mean comments flying around about how he's able to get with cute girls or how he's able to do shit. he's a charming street rat, kind of like Aladdin..we'll actually he was based a bit off of Aladdin, but mostly the personality. I love how i say comment and notice that this story's review section is drier than a desert. seriously people, its not there for fun..it doesn't take long to just post something. i don't want ones that say, oh your a poop head, or this story sux..trust me, I may not be a published author, but i know how to write a story.**

 **for now though, enjoy chapter 1 and tell me how it is. The Battle music for this piece will be The 13th Dilemma from Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't know, I was listening to it while typing this and it clicked. Later taters...**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Chapter 1

Street Life

Sora was pissed. He still couldn't believe that rich brat practically insulted his little sister in public. He had half a mind to beat the hell out of her, but seeing as he was busy trying to track the whereabouts of the Rouge Almandine Heart. He was waiting on an overpass, directly under the road where the truck was going to pass. Argo was kneeling next to him, messing with her laptop. How she got that was beyond him, but he knew that it was strictly for business, and seeing how she called herself the Rat, she needed a way to keep in touch with her contacts. He clicked his tongue and checked his wrist watch.

"Are you sure this thing is coming by here?" he asked, making the rat faunus look at him.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well, no..but I'm just curious. Seeing as its already four and this thing was supposed to be coming by here half an hour ago." he said.

"Well, I'm trying to redirect traffic so there's a jam. I blocked Seventh street and turned off the lights on East 23rd. I've been tracing the truck and its coming by this underpass in three minutes. You only have one shot at landing on it, after that your on your own." she said, glancing back at her computer screen.

"I'm Sora Kai, the one who broke into the Von Thanh Museum of History and Priceless Gems. I'm pretty sure I can stick this landing." he said proudly.  
"Yeah, you go ahead and announce that to the world." Argo said, frowning a bit. He rolled his eyes and jumped onto the fence, crouching on it. Argo ran across the street, avoiding all the traffic that was currently driving past them. Both had their hoods up so their faces couldn't be seen. Sora put his earbud in his ear, a smile on his face.

" _I see the truck. Its going under...good luck partner."_

"Thanks, I'll see ya later." Sora said. He looked down, seeing the front of the delivery truck. He smiled and jumped, holding his arms out a bit to keep himself as straight as he could. He used his water semblance to cushion his fall. He landed on the truck without a sound. He smirked as he pressed himself onto the roof top.

"Alright, step one complete. Now to get this puppy to stop..hmm..perhaps I can make my way to the radiator." he muttered, inching his way across the roof top. The truck suddenly to a rough turn, making him slip. He stabbed his zip line into the roof, stopping himself from falling off. He pulled himself over the edge, in time to dodge a light post.

"Damn..these guys are crazy." he cried out. The truck flew past a red light, almost slamming into a person that was trying to cross the street. His hood flew off and he grabbed it, quickly pulling it over his head.

"I gotta put an end to this ride." he muttered, activating his Semblance. He turned into water and slid over the top of the truck and headed toward the hood. Slipping through the slit on the side, he made his way to the radiator. He absorbed all of the water he could, and focused on heating himself up. The engine started to sputter a bit and steam rose from the engine, forcing the men to stop. He quickly exited the engine housing and hid underneath the truck, returning to his normal form. The two men inside the truck popped the hood.

"What the hell happened? This thing was perfectly fine just a second ago."

"Shit happens man. We have to fix it quick, or else we'll get docked." the other said.

"Please..they dock my wage and I'll riot. Come on, lets do this."

With the two men distracted, Sora made his way to the back. Using his semblance, he made his way into the back. It was a bit dark, but he was able still able to see. He grabbed a few boxes and ripped them open, digging around them.

"No dice..it has to be here..this is the right truck." he muttered to himself. He grabbed a few more boxes and ripped them open..not finding anything, he decided to use his semblance to soak everything inside the truck. All of the cardboard melted, and soaked sheets of paper, packing peanuts and bubble wrap was seen all over the place. He grit his teeth.

"Its not here...its not fucking here. Its not fucking here." he shouted in anger. He was pretty sure the guys outside heard it. He turned to the doors and kicked them open, he put his mask on and jumped out, startling the two men.

"Holy shit..its that masked thief from yesterday." he said. Sora grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"There was a package on this truck, a special gem stone. I'm pretty sure you know what it is. Tell me where it is." he said gruffly.

"I...don't know what your talking about man." the man said, clearly scared. Sora punched him across the face, and drew his gun, pointing it at his head.

"I'm pretty sure you do. Now, be a good boy and tell me where it is." he said.

"We delivered it." the other man said.

"Craig, stop talking." the first man said.

"Tell me where you delivered it." Sora said.

"The Night Club..called Junior's. We delivered it an hour ago." he said. Sora grit his teeth. He bashed his pistol onto the mans skull, letting him drop to the floor.

"Thanks for the information. Now sleep." he said, flicking a dart to his neck. The man groaned and passed out. He pulled the dart from his neck and ran off. Luckily, the truck had pulled near one of his entrances. He smirked.

"Rooks, open entrance 42." he said into his glove.

" _Copy that Big Brother."_

A few seconds passed by, and the manhole near him slowly started to open. He looked around and then jumped down, grabbing onto the ladder. He then closed the manhole, blocking the entrance. He grabbed onto the side of the ladder and slid down, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Did you get it big brother?"

Sora looked down, meeting the curious eyes of his little sister Lumina. Behind her were two other faunus girls. Twin fox faunuses with auburn hair and brown white tipped ears. They also had thick bushy tails, also tipped in white. The were both wearing torn white tee shirts, which were covered in dirt, their jeans had holes on the knees, and they weren't wearing any shoes. He frowned a bit.

"Sorry Mina..they had already delivered it." he said. She smiled brightly, locking her hands together behind her back.  
"Its alright, I know you'll get it this time. How'd we do? The Twins were tracking your whereabouts like you told them." she said, glancing back at the twin girls. He smiled.

"Auburn and Autumn, good job. Here, go and buy yourselves something to eat at the plaza." he said, handing them fifty lien each. The girls smiled, tails wagging a bit.  
"Thanks big brother Sora. Your the best." Auburn said. She and her sister hugged him tightly before they ran off. Sora smiled and turned around.  
"Lets head to Terminus...I need to rethink this whole thing." he said, talking to his sister. She nodded and fell into pace with him.  
"So, did you find that white haired bitch and give her a thrashing?" she asked.

"Sorry kiddo. I just robbed her, I can't just go back and give her a thrashing." he said. Lumina smiled and held out a blue card, which he took from her hand. His eyes widened.

"Is this her credit card?" he asked, reading the name of it. The name Angelina Von Thanh was written on the bottom.

"Yup. I was able to withdraw four thousand lien before it was canceled. I was thinking I could keep it as a memento." she said.

"No, you can't keep this. How the hell did you even get this from her?"

"A thief never reveals her secrets." she said with a wink.

"In other words, you Teleported." he said, arms crossed. She blew a raspberry at him and looked away from him. He ruffled her hair and handed her the card back.

"Its our little secret." he said with a laugh..his face became serious as he held his hand out.. "But I want a cut."

"Yeah yeah..I was planning on sharing it with you, for being an awesome big brother." she said, handing him a folded stack of bills. He took a whiff from the stack, smiling a bit.

"The good old smell of Von Thanh money." he said, shoving it in his pocket.

After a few minutes, they reached their little village. Underneath Vale, the sewer system was completely accessible, though it was a bit hard to access it. In the center of the city, there was a worker rest station that had been used when they were building the sewer system. It was huge, and every sewer pipe was connected to it. It was here that he lived with the other Faunus and homeless people in the city. He was almost like their leader, but he hated being the leader of anything, so he let the oldest person there take over. His name was Wilson, he was the oldest, at 59. He had white hair, and a short mattered beard. He was wearing a tan leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath it. He also wore matching tan pants and boots. The man smiled as he entered the area.

"Welcome back Sora. How was everything topside?" he asked. Sora smirked, showing the man the Golden Beryl.

"Everything went according to the plan. However, the Rouge Almandine Heart slipped away from me. It was delivered an hour earlier. So now I have to go to Juniors." he said, taking a seat at a worn out couch.

"Juniors? Isn't that place very secure?" the old man asked. Sora chuckled, taking a sip from a soda Lumina handed him.

"No..all of the guys in there are thugs..I can take care of them easy. Its the Malachite Twins that pose the biggest threat. I haven't seen them in a year, but I'm pretty sure their still easy to deal with." He said.

"I don't know about that." a new voice said. Sora looked up, seeing a new arrival to Terminus. It was a man, a year older than him, with long silver hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a black under shirt underneath it. He wore black pants and combat boots. On his hands, he had armored gloves on his hands, though the gloves had three thin slits between the knuckles. He smirked.  
"Sup Logan, haven't seen you in a while." Sora said, giving the man a handshake.

"Same here. I heard rumors that a young man dressed in a blue coat, wearing a White Fang mask broke into a museum. Mind explaining?" he asked. Sora opened his vembrace and took out the Golden Beryl, tossing it to the teen. He caught it swiftly, holding it to the light. He gave a low whistle, impressed with the gem.

"Goddamn...you have some balls." he said, tossing the gem back.

"Don't I? I already made a plan to take out the Fang, I just need the nine other gems. Sadly, one of them is at Beacon Academy at the moment." he said.

"How the hell are you going to take that one?" Wilson asked. The young man smirked, holding a manila envelope in his hands.

"I applied to become a Huntsman. These are my transcript that are going to be sent out tomorrow morning. Argo knows a guy." he said, proud that his friend was able to get him the right paperwork. Logan shook his head, leaning against one of the metal doors.

"Sometimes I wonder how it is that you come up with these crazy ideas..hell it ain't my call. I just came here to deliver some information on a possible Gem location." he said, tossing him a scroll. Sora caught it, pulling the device open. His eyes widened when he saw the Gem that was displayed on screen. It was a bright green gem stone, cut in the shape of a diamond, though it clearly wasn't a diamond. It was glittering a bit from the light being shined on it, and it had a bit of an ethereal glow to it.

"The Verdant Peridot, said to supply the user with an endless wind. It also has the ability to heal a persons aura, should they be at dangerous levels..though with the main man being an Elemental, I doubt you'd need it." Logan said with a smile. Sora looked away from the screen, glancing at the silver haired teen.

"Where did you see this?" he asked.  
"Mistral. It was on display in the Royal Palace, it seems like they made it their precious crown jewel. Security is extremely tight. There is no possible way in or out, and trust me, I mapped the area." he said.

"Shit. Breaking into the museum was a test of my skills, doing this..fuck I might as well put on a sandwich board and announce it to the Royal Guard." he said, handing the teen the scroll back.

"Now now, don't get your panties in a bunch. After all, I am a deal searcher. Since you're going to Beacon, I can pretend to be one of the royal family's advisers and ask them to take some first years to Mistral for a field trip. Meeting the Mistralian Royal Family is key, especially if you'll be a Huntsman in training." he said.

"Dude, if you pull that off, then I'll consider you a god." Lumina said, tossing him a soda. Logan looked at her curiously.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

"My degenerate fathers ballsack." she said. Sora slapped the back of her head, making her look at him angrily.

"Lumina, how many times have a I told you not to steal things with your semblance?" he asked.

"But I didn't big brother. I stole it from the vending machine using that trick you showed me." she said. His lip quivered a bit and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo. Sorry for hitting you." he said. Lumina's tail twitched a bit, and she struggled to get away from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you get it?"

Sora let go of Lumina, locking eyes with Argo, who took her hood down as she walked into the living area. She was holding a picnic basket in her hands, with a white cloth over it.

"Where did you get that basket?" he asked.

"A sappy couple in the park started making out and I was able to swipe it. They hadn't even set up yet, and it has a nice quilt." she replied, pulling out the black and white checkered quilt from inside.

"Argo, that's fucked up. What if that was their first date you just ruined?" Logan asked. Her reply was a quilt to the face.

"Like a give a shit. Free food is free food. Dig in, I already handed the fruits to the rest of the kids. Now, show me the Heart." she said, looking at Sora. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Well, I didn't get it. It was delivered early." he said. Argo's eye twitched.  
"Damn. I was sure I blocked all possible routes to Juniors before shutting down the street lights." she said.  
"That was you?" Logan asked, tossing the quilt aside.

"Yes it was, problem?"

"I almost hamboned a fucking old lady on my way here. Motorcyles aren't cheep you know." he said.

"If you steal it, they are. Besides, you got a new paint job and new plates so it doesn't matter." she replied.  
"Yes it does."

"Free is free. Now eat your sandwich and shut up." Argo said, tossing him a sandwich, which he almost dropped. Sora smiled, being with his family always cheered him up a bit.

"So, when are you doing this thing?" Wilson asked, gratefully accepting his sandwich.

"Soon. I'm waiting for the place to be filled with people. Its better if we do this with a full house. If I know Junior, he's going to be keeping that thing on display. Its a bad idea to just waltz in there, and knowing the twins, they'll see me a mile away. Logan, I need you to work your magic and lead them away from the Heart, if their near it. Keep Junior distracted enough for me to sneak to it. I'll need around five minutes to fully secure it. My Semblance can only keep me invisible for Five minutes at a time before my body turns back to its normal form. We should be able to get in and get out without incident." he said.

"And what do we do on the off chance that we do get caught?" he asked, brow raised.

"We'll have Lumina posted outside to teleport us out of there. There's a manhole near the club, but if we duck into it, they'll come after us. And I'm not sacrificing Terminus's location for the sake of my personal gain." he said.  
"You mean our right? This is all because of the White Fang." Argo said.

"I'm telling you guys, don't get involved. If a person is going to fall, its going to be me. There's no way in hell you guys are getting found out and caught." he said firmly.

"We're a family son. If you fall, we fall." Wilson said, clapping his shoulder. He sighed.

"Old man, I don't like it..but I guess I'll have to accept it." he said firmly. He checked his watch, seeing that it was slightly past eight. He finished his sandwich and stood up.

"Alright, it'll take us around fifteen minutes to make it to manhole 76. Lumina, I want you and Argo near it, if you see us running out, we'll be heading in the direction of manhole 79, I want you to pick us up at that corner and teleport us here. Do you understand that?" he asked. Lumina nodded, giving him a salute.

"And what happens if shit gets to hairy and we can't even get out?" Logan said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ever the pessimist Logan. Ever hear of Flash Bangs?" he asked.

"Like you can get your hand on any of those." He said. As if on cue, a black cylindrical object hit him on the side of the head. He groaned a bit and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Ever hear of stealing? Its a perfect way to get items that you need. Especially in the black market." Argo said, a smile on her face.

"Alright, we flash bang the place. How the hell are we supposed to get out? These things are loud, and they'll blind us."

"Just book for the door the second you throw it. They'll be busy figuring out if its a frag or not. Its not hard Logan, I mean, wasn't it you who taught me and Argo how to do this kind of crap?" he asked.  
"Back when I wasn't a Junior Detective. Its hard trying to cover your shit up, especially if you keep this crap constant." he said.

"Just trust me will you. Come Tuesday, I'll be out of here and at Beacon. Then from there, I'll be able to snag the Azure Morganite and the Verdant Peridot." he said with a smile.

"Whoa, you found it?" Argo asked.

"Logan did, its in Mistral's Royal Palace." he said. Argo shook her head.

"You got your work cut out for you. That's for damn sure." she replied. He slipped a few extra Flash bangs onto his belt, as well as extra ammunition for Mysterious Abyss, his dual pistols.

"Alright, lets head out. Catch ya later old man." he said, bidding his farewell to Wilson. All four teens headed out of the main room, heading down the eastern pipe toward manhole 76. It was quiet for a bit, other than a few of the kids who were on watch running back to Terminus. They each greet Sora, giving him a hug or a high five as they passed. Some even shared their winnings for the day, or the wallets they were able to swipe. Sure, it hurt him a lot inside, that he had to witness all these homeless children having to steal to eat, but since half of them were Faunus, it was the way they had to survive. At least Terminus was big enough for all of them to stay in.

"So, how are we doing this?" Logan asked, loading his Dust Revolver with ammunition. As they reached their exit point, Sora stopped, looking at his three companions.

"Alright, here's how it will go. Logan, I need you to try and distract the twins..they haven't seen you in a while, and with your long hair, you'll be able to blend in better. They also don't know you're a junior detective, so you got that going for you. While you distract them, I'll head toward the Heart. Junior is a prideful mother fucker, so he's gonna have it on display. I'm willing to bet he's throwing a hype party because of it, and if thats true, that means there will be others there willing to steal it. If all else fails, then I'll just fire into the rafters and scare the crowd, in the confusion, I'll steal the heart."

"What if the twins see you trying to steal it?" Argo asked. He smirked.

"I'll handle them. Just keep Junior distracted, even better, shoot him with this..its an instant knock out." he said, handing Logan a blow dart gun and a black dart. He looked it over curiously.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"I highly concentrated poison that will knock he person out instantly. They'll be out for at least an hour." he said.

"Okay. The plan is set. We'll wait for you by 79." Lumina said, teleporing herself and Argo out of the tunnels. Sora climbed up the ladder, and once he reached the iron cover, he pushed it up and to the side. Luckily, no cars were driving by when he did. Once out, he turned around and helped Logan out of the manhole before closing it. They looked around, seeing that they were alone. Half a block away was he night club. The music could be heard from where they were standing.

"You were right about the party. This place's music isn't that loud unless something big is going on." Logan said, heading toward it.

"Listen, if anything goes wrong and we can't escape. I want you to fake arrest me. That way we'll be able to get the gem and make them think I was caught." he said.

"I'm not putting my ass on the line for that. I can get in trouble." he said.  
"Fine, I guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way..its more fun that way anyway." he said, putting on an eye mask. They approached the doors, and gave each other a nod before walking inside.

Junior's club was filled with people and faunus alike, all looking to have a good time. The lights were flashing brightly and the music was pumping loudly. The party was in full swing, and several people were on the dance floor, holding drinks and fooling around, generally having a good time. Sora glanced around, seeing several thugs dressed in black suits, with orange sunglasses and matching orange ties. They also had black hats on. A few of them had axes, others had short swords. From what he could tell, all of them were armed. Logan headed off to the bar, already spotting the twins. Sora on the other hand headed toward the booth in the back, where he got a good view of the entire night club.

" _Alright, everything is going smoothly. The twins have yet to notice me, and that's a good thing."_ he thought to himself.

He looked around, trying to see where exactly the gem was going to be displayed. He could be wrong on that entirely, Junior verywell could have decided not to display it. But he knew for a fact that it was here. One thing that was good about all of the gems was that they gave off a subtle glow when they were near each other, that's how he knew it was here. Luckily, since the Golden Beryl was in his vembrace, no one managed to see the glow.

" _Alright Junior, where the hell are you doing to display it at?"_ he thought, looking around. He finally caught sight of a red curtain, hanging from the mezzanine, where the DJ was currently making his music. It was a red felt curtain too, real fancy. He smirked inwardly.

" _Man, this is nearly too easy. Poor security, only two good guards and a club filled with people. Junior you are about to learn a lesson in thievery."_

He glanced at the bar, where Logan was enjoying a drink. Miltia Malachite was next to him. She was a girl of eighteen, wearing a bright red dress, with news print on it. She had long black hair that reached down to her mid back. She was wearing furry scarf around her neck. She wore knee high red laced heels. She had on matching red gloves, as well as her weapons, a pair of red and black claws, attached to her wrists. Logan gave him a subtle look, and he replied with a nod.

" _Okay, Twin number one is near the bar, where the hell is Melanie?"_

He looked around for the other twin, who he hadn't seen yet. A worrying thought considering she was the most dangerous of the two. If he didn't locate her, this operation could fail.

"Hey there."

" _Tits."_

As he looked up from the floor, he saw a pair of light blue bladed heels. He looked up, seeing the familiar light blue dress with news print on it, along with the feathery scarf and piercing green eyes that could only belong to Melanie Malachite. She held to glasses in her hand, each having an umbrella in them.

"Uh..hello." he said awkwardly. She took a seat across from him, placing the drink before him.

"I saw you over here all alone and thought you'd like a drink." she said, taking a sip of her own.

"I'm sorry..I don't...I'm underaged."

"So am I." she replied. He sighed and took a sip from it.

" _Strawberry Sunrise, no ice..and with an umbrella...she knows me too damn well."_

"I was expecting a lot of people at this party.. but not a street rat. I love how you try to blend in, but the white cloak gives you away. Come on Sora." she said, making him sigh.

"Melanie, can you please just leave me alone. I didn't come here for trouble."

"No..you came here for the Heart." she said, making him go wide eyed. She took a gulp from her drink before setting it down on the table. She leaned back, placing her feet on the table top. The blades on her heels glittered in the lights.

"Uh.."

"I'm not stupid. Miltia may believe the crap you spew, but I don't. I saw it on the news, a young man with a White Fang mask, breaking into a museum to steal a rare gem stone. Its hard to believe for anyone who doesn't know the Criminal Underground. It just so happens that a certain boy I know who has shut down several White Fang facilities by posing as a faunus, has the necessary information for such a break in." She said.

"If you have the dirt on me, then why don't you turn me in? You'll never get proof that I did it. Because I didn't." he said. She giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh Sora..where's the fun in that? After all, I'm still looking for a rematch for that ass kicking you gave me last Halloween." she said.

"Pfft, you were looking for it. I just wanted some free candy for the kids I have to take care of, and here you are giving me shit for being out of costume."

"So you had to fight me and my sister?" she asked firmly, almost spilling her drink.

"I did. But the difference this time is that I'm getting what I came here to get, and not even you are stopping me Melanie." he said, standing up. She stood up as well, shaking the pins and needles from her legs.

"I'd like to see you try." she said. He smirked and dropped a black canister on the floor, which she didn't even notice. He tossed her the ring and flipped out of the way. She looked at the ring wide eyed, but had no chance to escape the blast. Everyone started to scream, seeing the smoke coming from one of the booths. Everyone started running for the door.

"Goddamn it." Logan muttered to himself, setting his drink down. He was about to run for it when Miltia rose her clawed hand, a smile on her face.

"Thought I'd ignore you Logan?" she asked. He smirked.

"You are a little to smart for your own good Miltia." he said, flicking his hands downward. A pair of clawed quatars dropped from inside his sleeves. The red clad Malachite smiled, getting into her own stance.

"Its been a while since we've fought. This little thing was done by Sora no?"

"Perhaps."

Miltia took the first swing, only to be parried by Logan's own claw. The two locked into combat, trying to avoid the patrons that were still running.

"What the hell is going on here?" Junior shouted, seeing all of the commotion. He stepped out for one minute, and it became pure chaos.

Sora shot his hook at the mezzanine's rail, and shot toward it, avoiding some of the people that were still running. He dropped down, rolling behind the curtain. He stood up, a smile on his face. There, behind some thin glass, was the Rouge Almandine Heart. He gave the case a Lightning infused punch, shattering the glass. He grabbed the heart from inside and opened his right vembrace, slipping it into the heart shaped slot. He felt heat from the stone making contact the special alloy in his vembrace.

"Step one, complete." he muttered to himself. He came out from behind the carpet, only to get kicked in the face. He was sent flying back into the wall, a bit stunned. He felt his face, feeling a small cut on his cheek that was starting to heal from his aura. He smirked and stood up, cracking his neck.

"Damn Melanie. Your kicks are a helluva lot better now. But I heard rumors about your skinny butt being handed to you by a busty blonde. Lets see if its true shall we?" he said, getting into a fighting stance. His left hand was glowing a bit yellow while his right was glowing red. The ice themed Malachite twin ran at him, aiming a kick to his ribs, only for it to pass through his body. He roundhouse kicked her in the chest and ran forward, throwing lightning infused punch at her side, which she was able to dodge. She threw a side kick at him and he blocked it, causing sparks to fall over the dance floor.

"Sora, you got a gunner." Logan shouted, pointing at the mezzanine. He dodged another swipe from Miltia, using a table for cover. Sora pushed Melanie away and back flipped off the dance floor, avoiding all of the bullets he could. A hit from that could render him unable to fight. He drew Mysterious from his holster and pulled the slide back before shooting the zip line up to the mezzanine. He flipped over the turn table and kicked the bear suit wearing thug into the wall. He shot him a few times, using the Lightning bullets he had re purposed from the museum heist to stun him. With single punch, the man was out cold. He looked back over to the dance floor, seeing several thugs heading toward Logan.

"Logan, bogeys on your six." he shouted, taking a shot at a few of them. Some fell to the ground convulsing a bit, while others were able to dodge the bullets. Melanie came up behind him, throwing a kick to his side, but he sensed her enough to dodge the hit. Her heel got lodged into the turn table, making the music stop fully. He grabbed a firm hold of her leg and punched it as hard as he could, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl.

"Asshole. Why don't you fight like a man." she shouted, somehow kicking his hand with her other leg. He cried in pain as the heel slit his wrist. Luckily it wasn't his gun hand, and he quickly holstered it after that attack.

"I am fighting like a man. I'm not aiming at your face right?" he asked. She pulled her leg free, and stood with a bit of a limp, but her aura was quickly fixing that.

"I got you right here. There's no little sister to save you this time." she said, dashing toward him. He quickly stepped back, trying to predict where she would kick. She faked him out at first, starting with her left and then kicking him with her right. He was able to block it with his vembrace, but that just gave her another opening. He grit his teeth, knowing in a small area like that, she'd have the upper hand. He quickly flipped over the rail, landing on the bar below him. She followed him down, landing with a loud clack, her heels dug into the polished wooden surface.

"Man, Junior should have gone with granite for this bar." Sora said with a smirk. Melanie dashed toward him, throwing horizontal kick at him, he smirked and caught her leg. She quickly flipped around, using her right leg to slash him in the face, right across the eye. He cried in pain, thinking he was blinded. He gripped his eye, feeling the blood oozing down it. She smirked.

"Physical attacks don't work on your Water body. They just pass through you as if you were made of paper..aura attacks on the other hand are much different, they leave an effect behind..their our soul personified and that's the only way I can beat you." she said. He chuckled, looking at her, his face covered in blood, though the cut would heel, he knew it was too deep for it to be fully heeled. His eye sight was at least still good.

"Very good, this is what I love about you Mel, you're not afraid to get dirty. You're assertive, unlike your more quiet twin." he said, he turned around, jumping off the bar and onto the floor, she followed suit.

"You know you can't beat the two of us. That's why you brought Logan with you, because he'd be able to distract her." she said.

"Eh, more or less..what happened to you Melanie..you used to be one of us..then you got this job and just..disappeared." he said sadly.

"You know why I left..because I wanted a better life for my sister, I was sick of living like a bum, so I saw a golden opportunity and I took it. And I'm not going to back down from it." she said, running at him again. She started faking him out again, making him start to predict her movements. She threw another side kick, which he was able to block. He caught her arm and spun her around, driving his knee into her sternum. She coughed loudly, losing the air in her lungs. He swept her off her feet, slamming her to the ground, he held his zip hook at her throat, a frown on his face.

"If living the life of a body guard in a night club is what you want...then I can't stop you from being who you are. There are more honest jobs you could be working, not this. All that glitters isn't gold." he said firmly. He looked up, seeing Logan pin Miltia to the wall, most likely telling her the same thing.

"Fuck you. All you do is steal shit for a living..at least I'm making real honest money."

"From a criminal. I don't want you to die dammit. Your my friend...and friends are invaluable to me. I don't give a fuck what you are or who you become in life, once you become my friend, you'll be my friend until the day I die. Think about it Melanie..don't stay here knowing one day you could die." he said. He stepped away from her, allowing her to sit up.

"I don't care what you say. I am not going back there...to those abandoned train yards, huddling next to embers for warmth at night." she said.

"Sora bro, the cops are coming, we gotta skedaddle." Logan said, kneeling before him. He sighed and nodded, drawing a black dart from his pocket.

"What are you gonna do? Knock me out?" she asked. He smirked, and cupped her cheek.

"Maybe I can't convince you, but I can at least leave you with a parting gift." he said, slamming his lips onto her own. Her eyes widened from the shock, as she wasn't expecting the kiss at all. She suddenly became drowsy, as she didn't feel him prick her neck with the dart. Sora pulled away from the kiss, gently laying her on the floor. He looked up at Logan, who was a bit shit faced.

"Lets get out of here." he said standing up.

"Right. Come on."

The duo ran out of the club, heading toward Lumina and Argo who were ushering them to hurry. As soon as they made it, Lumina teleported them out, just in time for the cops to arrive. They all appeared back at Terminus, with Sora and Logan laughing.

"Man, what a rush. It was great doing something like that again, thats for sure." Logan said.

"Best of all, I got the Heart." he said, opening his vembrace. The Gem stone was glowing a vibrant red color, illuminating the entire room. All of them oooed at the sight.

"Its beautiful." Lumina said.  
"Sure is kiddo. Logan, you did remember to knock Miltia and Junior out with that dart right? It has a special drug in it, which will make it so they don't remember anything about what just happened." he said.  
"Yeah, I knocked them out with it. Junior surprised my ass, but I was able to jab him when Miltia was standing up. Hope I didn't kick her too hard." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Same here, Melanie got me good." he said. Taking off his torn mask. He felt the new gash that was over his eye. Argo and Lumina gasped.

"She did that to you?" She asked.  
"She got better. Hopefully she won't be mad about that kiss." he said, blushing a bit.

"You kissed her? What the hell dude?" Argo cried loudly.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Logan asked.

"Shut up asshole. Don't make me hit you." she cried.

"She won't remember it, but I'm sure she'll remember that kiss." he said with a smile. He looked at the Rouge Heart, a smile on his face. It was gonna be a great year, and now that he was going to Beacon, it made his plans all the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone...I apologize for the long wait, if you were waiting for new chapters that is, and I know some of you were. I had decided to stop posting new chapters of Team SWAN until I was done watching Volume 3, but i realized that it was a mistake. The show finally got the angst everyone was asking for and not in the good way. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but I can say that I'm not the same after watching this Volume. there were good times, bad times and shit times. Times where I loved it, and times where I detested it. but that's the good thing about a show as great as RWBY, it pulls you in with its story and lovable characters and then they take yo for a rollercoaster of a ride, finally hitting you where it hurts. Monty had a great vision in this show and he didn't disappoint, and the fact that its still going strong is a testament to that.**

 **I will continue to write this story as much as I can, as well as work on several other projects that I haven't updated in a while. As for this story, disregard everything about Team SWAN entering during everyones second year, the will in fact start after the end of Volume 1 and work their way to the Vytal Festival. All of the OC teams will still be used, so there will be more of Luna, Olivia and Demitri, along with their team leader Bishop. Sora's little sisters will be around a lot more than I had planned and his quest to obtain the Sacred Gems will still continue.**

 **I might also post some character information for my multiple OC teams that will either be from Beacon Academy, Shade Academy, Haven Academy and Atlas Academy. I haven't decided yet. I will also have some OC battles during the tournament, as well as some other things, especially during Sora's heists.**

 **As for now, I will be taking down the current chapter two and three in order to rewrite them and improve them. I don't know when I will repost them, but It will be soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy what I got up and hope you enjoy Volume 3 of RWBY if you haven't yet watched it, and if you have...then you have my support. May the Stars be with you, and with those who are no longer with us. ~The Celestial Sky Dragon...**


End file.
